I am Captain Oliver Queen
by NerdyWife24
Summary: Oliver AU Bratva story...Felicity is Anatoly's daughter is is the Bratva princess. They are to be married, but not everyone is happy with that!
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Amanda who requested a Bratva AU story, no Arrow. Future smut involved, wedding and hurt. I hope you enjoy, please review or send me a message!**

1.

"Do you know who I am?" Oliver said to the man tied to the chair, the man shook his head no. "I am Captain Oliver Queen of the Bratva, and you messed with the wrong woman." Oliver said hitting the man repeatedly in the face until he stopped moving.

-Six Months Earlier -

"Oliver, come here meet my daughter Felicity." Anatoly introduced the short blonde woman with a high ponytail and a beautiful body.

"So, you're the captain my father keeps telling me about."

"Only good things I hope,"

"Of course,"

"Darling, will you be joining us for dinner this evening?"

"Absolutely dad, I'll be here all weekend, didn't mom tell you?"

"Мой маленький цветок, I have not seen your mother in two days. Sorry, she went shopping with your aunt again. God knows when she'll be back."

"Okay, well I'm going upstairs to freshen up, I'll meet you downstairs for dinner soon," she said kissing her father on the cheek and walking away.

"Oliver my study now," Anatoly said in his fatherly voice.

"Yes sir," he said following him into the office closing the door behind him.

"Please sit," Anatoly showed him a chair to sit in while sitting himself in the one across from him. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"No sir, is there a problem?"

"No, no. Oliver, you are my best captain, do you know that? I'm getting old and have no heir, I want you to be the heir."

"But sir,"

"To become my heir, you must marry. You will marry Felicity, she will be your wife, your life and your entire world. You will be the father of her children, the man who must comfort her, who will always protect her, and you must always love her and never break her heart. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir,"

"We will tell her this evening, the wedding, two weeks from today."

"Yes sir,"

"Now get changed for dinner,"

"Yes sir,"

Oliver headed to his room, he had never considered getting married, even when he was younger. Sure he would do what he wanted when he was younger and God knew if there were little Oliver's across his hometown but once he met Anatoly everything changed. He was forced to grow up, forced to become a man and follow in his father's footsteps. He was a trained killer and now would become the heir to the entire Bratva.

He stood in the dining room as Felicity walked in, her father pulling out the chair for her as she sat and got comfortable then they sat. The maid came in and poured them each a glass of wine and a glass of water. The other maid came and placed a salad plate in front of each of them.

"Father, will you say the blessing this evening?"

"Мой маленький цветок of course, Heavenly father we thank you for this day and this meal. We thank you for the safety of our families and new partnerships. Amen."

"Amen" Oliver and Felicity chimed.

She took a bite of her salad, making Oliver smile.

"Felicity, I have something to discuss with you." Anatoly said, taking a bite of his salad. "You know who your father is and who you are, right?"

"Yes, I know you are the leader of the Bratva, and that I'm your daughter, the Princess as all the men call me."

"You know what your job is when I say," he asked Felicity.

She sighed, "Marry the captain of your choosing and carry his children and be a true Bratvain woman."

"That is correct, Oliver Queen, which the man across from you," he paused taking a drink of his wine "will be your husband in two weeks' time, your mother will help you plan the wedding and you can buy anything you want and honeymoon anywhere in the world."

"But father, him?" she was furious.  
"I said you will marry and that's final,"

"Great," she said standing up and walking out of the dining room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that went well," Anatoly laughed. "She'll come around Oliver, you can try to woo her but she is stubborn like her mother."

Anatoly and Oliver finished their dinner with slight conversation, afterwards Oliver walked upstairs to his guest room. The hallway had ornate doors, the one door that was different from the rest was her door, she had MIT flags and pictures taped on the outside of her door. He stopped walking back towards her room and knocked on the door.

"I do not want to talk to you right now father,"

"It's not him, it's me," Oliver said into the door.

"Even worse, leave me alone"

"Please give me a chance,"

A long pause from her caused him to knock again.

"Fine, come in," she said.

Oliver walked in, she was sitting on her bed, cross legged on her laptop.

"May I sit?" he asked, she shrugged her shoulders. "Felicity, when I was younger I never imagined being married. Now I can't even imagine marrying you, an intelligent woman who will always be smarter than I am. You will always be more beautiful than anything I could've ever imagined, you will always be the heir and I will be just your lifelong protector. I just hope one day you and I will love each other and live our lives to the fullest."

She looked up staring at him, the tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to be married, I mean I do, just not right now. You're very attractive, oh God I said that out loud didn't I?" she rambled, he leaned over kissing her on the lips causing her to instantly be quiet. Then he noticed she kissed back.

"Моя будущая жена, you don't love me yet and I don't love you yet but I'm sure we can one day. Tomorrow, we will go on a date and learn everything about each other."

He stood up walking out of the room, leaving her breathless.

"Did that seriously just happen?" she asked herself.

In her mind she began to write a pros and cons list, he was hot those smoldering blue eyes were almost piercing. He would always put her on pedestal, like her father which made her smile. Oh God, she had to marry him in two weeks and she barely knew him. She would actually have to have sex with him, she was still a virgin and had barely had any kisses herself. Her father kept boys away from her and took her himself to her high school prom. Even in college she lived off campus with Tanja, her nanny and her husband Abram who took care of her.

"I seriously need to get some sleep" she said to herself, closing her laptop. She walked over to the bathroom brushed her teeth, her lips still tingled from the kiss he had given her. She pulled her hair up and took her makeup off and went back into her bed, turning the light off. She dreamed of Oliver, and what their life could be.

-Dinner, the next day, their first date -

"So, we've covered almost everything," she said taking a bite of her cheesecake.

"Yes, we have laughed, almost cried and really had a good time tonight. I learned we have some things in common but also have differences."

"Differences are good, I mean if we had everything in common that what would we annoy ourselves with?"

They laughed, the restaurant was empty, just the two of them.

"I promise to always make you happy and do whatever it takes to keep you safe and always make you feel loved, okay?" he said grabbing her hand.

"I understand, I promise to try and not be a stubborn person or understand what you have to do. As long as you take me as I am and never try to change me."

"I understand," he leaned over as did she and they kissed.

After dinner they left and he walked her to her room, they kissed once more and soon he was on his way to his room.

\- A Week Later and six more dates -

"Where are you?" he asked on the phone.

"Just leaving the bridal shop, had to try on the dress again for like the one hundredth time."

"Who is with you?

"Abram, we are on our way home now."

"Okay, I will see you soon. We need to talk when you get home."

"Everything okay?" she asked sliding into the backseat.

"Everything is fine, I'll see you soon."

Abram and her took off towards the house, she sat in the backseat looking at her phone checking her schedule for the rest of the week, mostly wedding plans and confirmations. She didn't hear the screech until it was too late, the car was hit on the front right corner causing the car to spin and smash into a light pole. Upon impact she was unconscious and Abram was shooting at the masked gunmen coming towards the car. The bullet that killed him came from the right, she was dragged out of the car into the blue Ford Econoline that took off with her in it.

(Мой маленький цветок= My Little Flower according to Google Translate)

(VМоя будущая жена = My future wife)


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap! I seriously wasn't expecting so many people to like this! Amanda, this is all your doing! Thanks for giving me the prompt to run with!**

 **I love you all and am sending you all virtual hugs! Pretty sure my boss thinks I'm crazy, my phone kept going off at work and I kept fist pumping and was practically dancing in my seat! Normally I post one a week but since everyone is practically begging for more, I will cave…just this once!**

 **I hope you all enjoy and again I don't own Arrow or it's characters. I do own my car and my house and my husband :-) Okay well it's a mutual ownership hehe! Enjoy!**

 **2.**

Oliver checked his phone, it had been thirty minutes, and they still hadn't arrived home. He walked out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs were he heard a commotion.

"What's going on here?"

"THEY TOOK HER!" Anatoly yelled, Oliver's blood ran cold.

"WHO?!"

"The Triad,"

"I'll get her back," Oliver said walking over to Anatoly placing his hand on his shoulder, "I Will get her back."

 **\- Felicity wakes up -**

"What the?" she said sitting up. She realized she was a room with one door, a small light fixture from the ceiling that kept blinking and no windows. 'Great, I've been kidnapped. Dad's going to be pissed,' she said to herself. The door opened and two men walked in, judging by the tattoos she could tell he was Triad.

"Hello Felicity," sound more like 'Fissity' since apparently he couldn't speak English very well.

"What do you want?" she said standing her ground.

"Make your father pay," she laughed. The one man got closer to her, and she was in between the two of them. The man grabbed her from behind, in one movement she elbowed him in the face and kicked him in his manhood knocking him down to the ground. The other man took this opportunity to hit her from behind, grabbing his handcuffs and putting her hands behind her bag as she fought against him. He took out something from his pocket and took it and covered her mouth with the gag.

He placed her in the chair in the room, the man she had elbowed in the face came over as they tied her arms to the chair and her legs to the chair. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, but they knew that she was someone to look out for. 'I guess all the training paid off' she smiled to her self-noticing his broken nose and black eye forming.

 **\- An hour later -**

Oliver had his team follow him, he had trained them all to act and think like him. They had arrived at the location of the tracker that was located in her industrial piercing, that her father hated at first but now was happy she had got it and included her own tracking design with it. They converged on the location and separated, speaking through their comms letting the rest of the team when people were 'taken out' so to say. Soon they were inside the building, the team took down the men inside the building. They didn't find her in the rooms that were opened, one door remained and it was locked.

One of his man placed a device on the door, a small explosion went off and the door opened. Inside was Felicity, tied to a chair, a man with the Triad tattoos stood there holding her ponytail causing her head to go back and held a gun to her head.

"You don't come closer, I will shoot," the man said in broken English.

"Let her go," the man pulled her head back further causing her to scream into her gag.

The man stood there staring at him, the next thing Oliver knew the man was on the ground dead, a bullet through his forehead. He looked behind him and Dig was standing behind three of his men holding his gun with the silencer on it still in that direction they nodded at each other. Oliver made his way to Felicity and cut her binds and slowly took the gag out of her mouth, he helped her up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yes and I don't think so, just a really bad headache. Oh God Abram?"

Oliver shook his head no, she started to cry and finally the adrenaline rush she was in made her crash. Her knees gave out, "Блядь" he caught her and carried her out to the car, she was out and he hoped she stayed that way until they got home. Inside the car they went home, once back at the house he carried her into her bedroom as Anatoly followed behind with another woman carrying a medical bag. Oliver laid her on the bed, propping the pillows below her head. Anatoly looked at him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Мой сын" he said to Oliver, "go clean up, come back when you're done Oliver nodded his head yes and walked down the hall to his room. There he showered and took off the clothes that were covered in blood, hers and the man who took her. He changed into gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt and made his way back to the room, he knocked on the door. Inside Felicity was awake with a few butterfly bandages on her forehead and was a little pale.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said smiling at him as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, other than the fact it feels like there is a circus of elephants dancing on my head? Fine. Oliver, Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For saving me," she practically whispered.

"Felicity, I would walk through fire to make sure you were safe, that is my job now and forever. I would do whatever it takes to make sure you are okay. Today was a hiccup, but I will always get you back do you understand."

She nodded and he leaned over kissing her on the forehead. The throat clearing from the hallway caused them to look, Anatoly was standing there with a cup of tea and a pill bottle in his hand.

"Oliver, you have proven yourself today, thank you for bringing my daughter home and making sure she was okay."

"She is now my world sir, I'd do anything for her."

"I know, I can die a happy man knowing this," he handed her the cup with the tea and opened the bottle handing her two pills. She tossed them back and sat there with Oliver. Oliver stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To my room so you can rest,"

"папочка may I have permission for Oliver to stay here tonight? I'd feel a lot better."

"Okay, but Oliver must sleep on the floor, no funny business. Not until your wedding night."

"Yes sir," she said.

Her father leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, she smiled at him. Anatoly walked over to Oliver and whispered something to him and Oliver nodded.

"Спокойной ночи, принцесса"

"Доброй ночи" Oliver and her replied back.

He walked out of the room closing it behind him. Oliver went over to her window, checked the locks and then closed the blinds and the shade.

"I'm going to shut the lights off now, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, don't you need a pillow or something?"

"Do you have one to spare?"

She leaned forward reaching behind her and grabbed a pillow tossing it towards him. He caught it barely even looking at the pillow, he shut the light off and she could feel him coming towards where she was sleeping and laid on the floor. The pillow smelled like her and the scent engulfed him, he soon could hear her snoring. He smiled to himself and soon fell asleep.

- **-4:35am -**

Oliver could hear her stirring, throughout the night he would wake her to make sure her concussion wasn't affecting her too badly. Her feet were soon on top of his stomach, he moved.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Felicity, what's wrong?"

"I have to pee," she said sleepily.

"Let me help you," he grabbed her by the waist and led her to the bathroom. He closed the door while she handled her business, he heard her flush and then the sink came on and soon she was standing there again. He led her back to the bed and soon she was asleep again. He laid there staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of her room, the soft sound of the fan on her computer, her small snores and the wind that was blowing outside. Soon he fell asleep again, the scent of her engulfed him again and the blackness took him.

 **\- Lunch time the next day -**

Felicity stood in her bathroom looking at the bruises on her forehead, she finished her makeup and her hair and walked out into her room. There she put on her red heels to go with her dress and walked downstairs. There Oliver and her father were sitting at the table discussing something in Russian so fast that she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"There's my girl," Anatoly said. She walked over to him kissing him on the cheek and smiled at Oliver. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay, except the fact someone kept waking me up to make sure I was still alive, you know how I am about my sleep."

"That's why I left you alone this morning," he replied. "Sit, we were discussing some things about yesterday's events." She sat down, taking the cup of coffee Oliver handed her.

"What it is it?" she said taking a sip.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, really sad about Abram."

"Daughter what have I told you about having feelings for the men?"

"Not to get too attached and to trust the ones you give me,"

"With that I am going to introduce you to Sara and to Roy, they will be with you everywhere."

"It's nice to meet you," she said taking another sip of the coffee and nodded to Sara and Roy.

"Today, I want you to stay home, rest."

"Okay," she said.

"Oliver and you will be together today, whatever you want to do."

She smiled at Oliver he returned a slight smile.

"May I be excused?"

"You may," he replied, she stood and walked over to her father and hugged him tightly and he kissed her on the forehead. She left the room with Oliver he followed her up to her room. There she took her shoes off and went to her closet and came out with some lounging wear and walked into the bathroom and changed. He smiled at her because she had this sexy librarian thing going for her and it was doing something to him. She plopped down on the bed and pulled out her laptop and remote to her TV.

"You know you can sit here, I don't bite."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Honestly, watch movies all day and just veg," she said turning the TV on.

"Okay," he loosened his tie and kicked his shoes off and sat next to her in the bed. He looked over at her and saw the bruising on her face and his blood boiled but he felt satisfied knowing the man who caused this was dead.

Halfway through the second movie she fell asleep on his shoulder, he didn't move. He thought to himself 'I could do this, she really is a wonderful and amazing woman, God she smells so good'. When she woke again it was almost dark outside.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About three and a half movies," he smiled down at her.

"Oh man, I must've been tired, sorry I slept on you."

"It's okay, where are you going?"

"To get changed for dinner, I honestly cannot go down there like this. Maybe when I was younger I could but not now."

She made her way to the bathroom and got changed and came out, her loose hair was now up in a tight ponytail, she looked beautiful. She made her way to her closet and put on her flats.

"Mr. Queen would you escort me to dinner?" she said mockingly.

"It would be my pleasure," he smiled adjusting his tie and fixing his clothes.

They walked down the hallway and he said something to her to make her laugh. Around the corner her father stood and smiled at both of them.

"Good evening, did you both have a good day?"

"Yes, I slept mostly but it was good."

"I hope you both have plenty of more days like this," he smiled at her.

They enjoyed dinner and enjoyed the conversation after saying goodnight to her father, Oliver escorted her back to her room. He saw her nervous tick.

"Hey, I'm right down the hall, you're okay." She nodded at him and kissed her on the forehead. She changed and climbed in bed, after turning the lights off she tossed and turned. She threw the covers off and tip toed down the hall to Oliver's room, knocking on the door. He opened it, standing there with no shirt on and dressed in pajama pants. Her jaw dropped.

"Holy God,"

"Felicity what's wrong?" his brow furrowed.

"Um, yeah, um.." she stuttered staring at the deep V above his pajama pants. I mean seriously _300_ had nothing on him.

"Felicity?"

"Um, would you mind sleeping in my room again?"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

She headed back to her room and true to his word he made his way to her room. He checked everything in her room again and closed the curtains and shut the lights off. He made his way to the floor and laid there, her hand was soon in his hair.

"You have really nice hair, thank you for sleeping in here with me again,"

"I'd do it any time,"

"Good night Oliver," she said sleepily.

"Good night Felicity," he replied.

This cycle went on for the almost the next week, until two days before the wedding. Her mother insisted on being traditional and almost had a heart attack knowing that he was in the same room as his daughter. So to compromise Sara slept in the same room as her. The next morning, the day before her wedding Sara escorted to the spa. Here she would be waxed every day from Sunday, pedicure and manicured, hair touched up and placed in a slight updo. They arrived back home by three o'clock given her enough time to freshen up and get changed for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. She opted to go with a white skin tight mini dress and chose her white Manolo Blahnik's to go with. She rolled her suitcases in the hallway, which Roy took downstairs to the awaiting limousine.

She rode in the limousine with her mother, father, Sara and Roy. They arrived at the beautiful location they were going to be having the wedding and walked in, she could see his back and he was in conversation with someone. Dig nodded at him and he turned looking back and saw her, this huge glow came across his face as he made his way towards her. He gave her a huge hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good evening, please follow me so we can get started," the short woman said.

They followed the wedding coordinator into the grand ballroom which was already decorated for the wedding. The soft shades of pink and white were gorgeous, the sheer canopy in the center of the room was beautiful. The coordinator discussed where everyone would be and was telling everyone where they would be coming from. Now it was time to actually do the rehearsal itself, her father walked her down the aisle. She could see his eyes tear up a little and leaned into him so he could hear her.

"папочка you can't cry now, what would your men think?" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

The officiant said some things and went through the motions and soon it was over. They walked down the aisle as pretend husband and wife, he leaned down to her ear.

"By this time tomorrow you will be my wife and I will be your husband forever," he kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush.

The coordinator escorted them to the rehearsal dinner, another ballroom that had been decorated very well. She was sat at the chair that said 'Future Mrs. Queen' and he sat next to her. The dinner went pretty uneventful and her father made her cry with his speech. The dinner was soon over, Oliver escorted her and Sara to the elevator banks. Sara gave them a minute and Oliver took her hands in his.

"It's not too late to run," he said jokingly.

"I was about to say the same thing to you,"

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, I'll be the one in black,"

"And I'll be the one in white, no crying,"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied kissing her on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night," she said pushing the button of the elevator, Sara came over and got in, Felicity smiled at Oliver and waved him goodbye. He reciprocated and smiled. Back in the lobby Anatoly was waiting for him, leading him to his other part of the rehearsal dinner. They headed to the lake near Anatoly's house, he led them to the back and had him sit down. He handed him a cigar and poured them shots of Vodka. The rest of the night was spent laughing and just having a great time.

He slept that night in peace knowing that tomorrow he would be starting his new adventure to become the heir of the Bratva with his beautiful wife at his side. He stared at the ceiling until he finally fell asleep.

 _ **I am so thankful for Google Translate (English to Russian)**_

 _ **папочка= Daddy**_

 _ **Спокойной ночи, принцесса= Good night princess**_

 _ **Доброй ночи= Good Nigh**_ t


	3. Chapter 3

Seriously you guys are making me so happy with the love. This chapter has smut, my first attempt at writing it so let me know what you think. I'm not very good at describing certain things so I added links to her wedding outfit. Amanda this is all you girl thank you for the prompt! I hope you all enjoy!

Wedding Dress: Product_lace-trumpet-v-plunge-gown-with-tiered-tulle-skirt-swg689_wedding-dresses-gowns-over-%24800

Veil: Product_two-tier-scallop-beaded-edge-cathedral-veil-v8248fbhn39b_accessories-all-veils

Shoes: (Ivory) Product_blue-by-betsey-johnson-high-heel-peep-toe-pump-sbgown_shoes-bridal

Hair:

3.

Felicity woke up unusually warm, she peeked out from her eyelids and realized that she was in the hotel room. 'Oh yeah, I'm getting married today' she thought to herself, she sat up and stretched. She showered and put on her robe before heading out into the living room of the suite. There her mother, bridesmaids and Sara were all humming in a tizzy. There were rollers in their hair and people were eating fruit salads and drinking mimosa's.

"Good morning!" her mom came over giving her a hug.

"Good morning," she said.

"Have a seat, Veronica will get your hair started I will bring you some coffee."

Felicity did as she was told while Veronica blowed out her hair and within the hour began to curl it.

"What's the countdown now?" Felicity asked.

"One hour," her mother responded. Veronica began to do her makeup, Felicity reached her eye drops and placed them in her eyes and then placed her contacts in. Soon she was made up and ready to get dressed. In the bedroom her mother gave her a Victoria's Secret bag that carried her lingerie for the wedding. She put everything on and soon her mom and her maid of honor, her cousin Diana held the dress over her head and got her situated.

Diana reached under her dress and placed the two white and blue garters on her thigh and helped her put her shoes on. Her mother finished zipping her up and placing the button overlay where it belonged and she was ready. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a gorgeous woman standing there. She was perfect, her dress, hair makeup everything about her was perfect. A knock at the door caught her off guard, it was Sara.

"Wow! Um, this came for you do you need me to send anything off?"

"Oh yes, on the counter the small gold box and the card. Thanks Sara," she said taking the small pink glittery bag from her.

Inside the bag was a necklace box and bracelet box, jewelry he had bought her for the wedding. Almost a nod to traditional Russian marriages, she smiled. The card with the sweet things he wrote made her want to almost cry again.

"No crying," her mom said.

"I know, I know. Could you help me with these? "Her mom put the jewelry on her and handed her one more small box. "What's this?"

"You have something new, something blue but now you need something old and borrowed. This belonged to your great-great babushka, I wore it on my wedding day," her mom said opening the box, inside was a gorgeous veil that her mom easily placed in her hair. "Perfect, now let's go get you married."

They left their room and climbed into the elevator, they all left and were waiting near the ballroom. Her father saw her and began to cry, he could no longer control his emotions.

"No, don't do that. Папочка stop crying right now. You're going to make me cry," she said sternly.

"You are so beautiful, don't tell your mother but more beautiful than her. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes папочка, I'm going to get married. I know he will treat me like the princess I should be and will always care for me."

"He better or I will kill him," the smile on his face made her realize that he had already talked to him.

The wedding coordinator came over and started to usher the bridesmaids down the aisle. The door closed, Felicity let a huge breath. The music of the song she chose to walk down the aisle began, "Love Someone" by Jason Mraz. Her father tapped her arm as the chorus began, the doors opened and there stood everyone. People she knew and those she didn't, the only thing she could focus on was Oliver and the smile on his face. After the walk they got close to the canopy and stopped. Oliver walked down and shook Anatoly's hand, Anatoly leaned into him so he could hear the next few words.

"If you hurt her I will have you killed and cut into pieces so small not even the ants will find you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, she is now my world and would never do such a thing." Oliver replied smiling at him. Anatoly embraced him in a hug, and then turned to Felicity, hugging her and then kissing her on the cheek. Oliver held his hand out for her as they made their way up the steps, she handed her bouquet over to her cousin and both of them held hands as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Family and friends of Oliver and Felicity-welcome to their wedding ceremony this early afternoon. In this place, we take ourselves out of the usual routines of daily living to witness this unique and milestone moment in the lives of Oliver and Felicity. Today they came here as individuals and when they leave they will leave as one. To all of their guests, they are very happy to share this moment with you. They have known most of you for years and some not as long. Many of you have watched them grow up, you went to school with them or you have even worked with them," he smiled at the couple who were so in love with each other everyone could feel it.

"The bride and groom have chosen not to have a long ceremony, so we are going to go ahead and go straight into the vows. A marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment. It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered in with the desire and hope that it was for life. Now, before you declare your vows to one another, I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today. Oliver, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Felicity in marriage? If so, answer "I do."

"I do," she replied squeezing Oliver's hand a little.

"Oliver, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Felicity in marriage? If so, answer "I do."

"I do," he said very loud squeezing her hand causing some to laugh.

"Oliver and Felicity, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows. Felicity, please repeat after me, I, Felicity Meghan Smoak take you Oliver Jonas Queen to be my husband. I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives."

"Oliver, please repeat after me, I, Oliver Jonas Queen take you Felicity Meghan Smoak, to be my wife. I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives."

"Your wedding rings are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which already unites your two hearts in love. Oliver, place the ring on Felicity's finger and repeat after me, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is also forever." Oliver slid the ring on her finger, it was beautiful.

"Felicity, place the ring on Oliver's finger and repeat after me, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is also forever." Felicity slid the ring on his finger.

"May the wedding rings you have exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love. Oliver and Felicity, I offer these good wishes to you on this special day. May your life together be blessed with prosperity and good health. May you always share open and honest communication between each other. May you respect each other's individual talents and gifts and give full support to each other's professional and person pursuits. May you cherish the home and family you will create together. May all the years to come be filled with moments to celebrate and renew your love. May your love be a life-long source of excitement, contentment, affection, respect and devotion for each." They both smiled at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Now by the power vested in me by the State of California, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. Oliver, you may kiss your bride."

Oliver lifted her veil over her face, she smiled. Then they kissed passionately causing some of his friends to whistle. After they kissed they turned around, grabbing her bouquet from her cousin.

"I am pleased to present, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen."

Their guests exploded in applause as they walked down the aisle. In the hallway they hugged and he held her out a little and looked at her.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, turn around baby," she giggled and did as she was told. "You are so beautiful," he said leaning in kissing her again.

"Hey you clean up pretty well yourself," she said to him.

Soon they were ushered away to take their pictures, which seemed to take forever. Soon they were lining up outside the reception hall, Oliver and her were smiling, holding hands and laughing. They were genuinely happy, they enjoyed their first dance, "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz. Afterwards they walked around greeting their guests and getting something to eat. The DJ called her and her father onto the dance floor for the father daughter dance. Michael Buble's version of "Daddy's little girl" began to play and she knew he would't be able to hold it in much longer.

"This is our song, Мой маленький цветок," his broken voice was in her ear, she began to tear up.

"It's okay daddy, I'm always going to be here," she said holding his face.

When the dance was over they hugged and "Witchcraft" by Frank Sinatra began to play, Oliver walked up to them. Anatoly took her hand and placed it in Oliver's hand. Oliver took her on the dance floor and held her close.

"You are absolutely gorgeous and you are all mine," he said kissing her on the lips.

"I'm not a piece of property ," she said smiling at him.

"No but you are mine and I am yours," he said going toe to toe with her.

"And don't forget that, I will have the whole brotherhood on your ass in a heartbeat," she said semi-serious.

"Now Mrs. Queen I would never," he kissed her again.

The party was starting to die down and they were ready to leave. The guests stood outside with sparklers as they headed to the car, she hugged her parents goodbye and Anatoly shook Oliver's hand. She could see the tears in his eyes as he waved goodbye. Soon they were off on their way to their long honeymoon, first he was taking her to Aspen, Colorado to be holed up in a small cabin for a week. On the flight on the private jet she sat in her wedding dress, snuggled next to him.

They landed and soon were driven to the cabin, Dig, Sara and Roy joined them in the SUV. They would be staying in the adjoining cabin for security, when they arrived Oliver helped her out, handing her his jacket, the snow on the ground and the temperature was making her cold. Dig brought their luggage inside and said goodnight and left. At the door he picked her up, carrying her over the threshold causing her to giggle. He closed the door behind him, setting her down on the couch. He walked over to the door locking it, and then making his way back to his bride.

He sat next to her, kissing her on the neck, she shivered.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she paused "No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just, I'm really nervous and I know it's our wedding night," she began to shake.

"Hey, shh. Calm down. We can take it super slow, okay? Will you trust me?" she nodded as he wiped the tear falling down her cheek. He lifted her again, carrying her down the hall into what she gathered was the master suite. He stood her in the bedroom, kissed her a few times. "How about we take a shower?"

"Um, okay."

In the bathroom he helped her get her dress undone, it slipped down leaving her in her lingerie. He took off his shirt, then his pants standing there in only his boxers. They kissed some more, she took the pins out of her hair letting her hair cascade down. He kissed her along her neck, shoulders helping the straps fall down leaving her in just her underwear. She covered herself, embarrassed.

"Hey, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, you don't need to be ashamed. Let me see," she moved her arms slowly letting him take in the sight. He took off his boxers letting her see all of him, she looked down at his manhood and her eyes got big. 'How the hell was that going to fit?' she thought.

She took her underwear off while Oliver started the shower, the jets came on and soon the steam was forming, he held out his hand for her and soon they were in the shower together. He stood behind her, she could feel him pressing into her back. He pulled out some soap and rubbed it into her back, the smell of lavender filled the shower, relaxing her a little bit. She turned around, her hair was wet in her face, he moved the hair out of her face and leaned down kissing her again. Before she knew it, he's got both of her hands in one of his in a viselike grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the wall using his hips kissing her along her neck. The pleasure of him just kissing her there caused her to moan. He continued to kiss her all the way down until he reached her sex. He spread her legs a little giving him a little more access.

He kissed her folds then spread her folds open, licking her juices. She was soon shaking around him. He knew he had just given her ,her first orgasm and was very happy it was him who had done so. He stood up, looking at her, the look in her eye was different, she was bitting her lower lip.

"How was that?"

"Absolutely amazing," she smiled at him. They made out some more, soon he was lifting her, wrapping her legs around his waist carrying her into the bedroom and laying her gently on the bed. He climbed on top of her, kissing her.

"You okay? I don't want to hurt you," he said to her.

"It's okay, just be gentle okay?" she said.

"Honey, it's going to hurt no matter what I do, I'll go slow and if it's too bad I can stop. You won't hurt my feelings," he said.

She nodded as he placed himself at her entrance, she could feel the tip and tried to remember what her cousin said, relax. He moved it up and down her entrance a little, causing her to squirm.

"Felicity, open your eyes, look at me," he said, the gentle flames from the fireplace caused this beautiful glow upon her. He slowly eased into her, she stilled and held her breath her back arched up. She closed her eyes, "Hey you okay?" she nodded. He moved further and soon the look on her face changed from a pain to a look of pleasure. He began thrusting slowly, he leaned down kissing her as a moan escaped from her mouth.

"Oh my God Oliver, I think I'm.." her walls began to clench around him, she was shaking.

His thrusting sped up and soon he was over the edge spilling his seed inside her. He laid next to her, holding her in his arms, her breathing calmed down. He kissed her on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

"Is it bad to say that I want round two?"

"Not at all, I just don't want to hurt you," he said sincerely.

In one motion, she flipped over facing him and began to kiss him. She was soon on top of him, he held her hands as she placed herself above his sex, she slowly slid down, her head going back as he filled her. She slowly moved up and down, he reached up grabbing her right breast. She looked down on him and made a face, she moved faster and soon they were both coming close to the edge. He flipped them over, he began to thrust hard and fast and soon they both were lost in the orgasms.

He stood up heading towards the bathroom, he came back holding a small bath towel.

"Can you spread your legs a little bit for me? I need to clean you up a little." She did as she was told, he tossed the towel in the tub and came back to her. They were soon fast asleep and slept the best they had in a long time.

Мой маленький цветок= Little flower (google translate)


	4. Chapter 4

**The amount of response I have gotten from this has seriously given me such courage to continue. When I started this journey (maybe about a month ago) I was scared…okay so not scared terrified that people would down right hate everything I wrote. I have received a lot of positive messages and response. I love all of you and really hope you like and don't hate me.**

 **Again, I do not own Arrow.**

4.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower running, she was humming. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the shower, he climbed in behind her, holding her from behind.

"Good morning beautiful," he said to her.

"Good morning handsome," she replied back kissing him on the lips. He kissed her on the neck, she reached down massaging him. He took her against the wall, easily lifting her and easing into her. She met him thrust for thrust, and she let out a scream. Not a pained screamed but an "Oh my God OLIVER!" scream. He smiled, kissing her passionately, she moaned. He moved harder and faster, she was panting in his ear, her nails digging into his back. He could feel her walls closing in around him and soon she was shaking in her arms. He kept thrusting feeling himself get near to his own release, soon he was lost within her.

He slowly put her down, kissing her as she slowly put her feet down. The rest of the shower was spent genuinely cleaning and washing. Afterwards she wrapped herself in a towel and brushed her hair. He stood there drying off and tied a towel around his waist, she looked at him in the mirror and smiled. He left her and went and got changed, dressing in a pair of jeans and a light sweater. He sauntered off and made some coffee, she came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a pale pink sweater.

"Mmm, thank you," she said taking the cup from his hand. They sat on the couch watching the snow fall outside.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I have no plans, I'm just along for the ride..I mean," she was blushing, he leaned over kissing her. The knock on the front door interrupted them, he kissed her quickly then walked over to the door. Sara, Roy and Dig walked in, Dig and Roy were in conversation with Oliver while Sara came over and sat next to Felicity.

"Good morning, don't you look happy," Sara joked.

"Shh, I don't want the whole world to know," Felicity said smacking her arm.

"Um, you're on your honeymoon, I am pretty sure everyone in the world knows what the concept of a honeymoon is."

"Okay, but can we not talk about it?"

"Your mother wanted to me to ask you if you were sore," Sara whispered closer.

"Oh God, of course she did. I'm a little but it wasn't bad," Felicity whispered back.

"Ibuprofen usually helps, after a while it doesn't hurt she told me to tell you."

"Thanks for the tip," Felicity smiled taking some more of her coffee in.

The boys all came over and Sara stood up, "Get changed we're going out today," Oliver told her.

"Okay," she replied.

Oliver and her headed to the bedroom, she changed into her thermals, jeans, snow boats, and layered her sweaters and then put on a jacket. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and put her glasses on while Oliver finished pulling his sweater over his head. He stretched out her hand and she put her hand in his.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him.

"You'll see," he replied.

When they walked outside there were a few snow mobiles parked, she got excited. He climbs on and she holds on to him, they take off. They enjoyed going up and down some hills to a large clearing with a river running through. She gasped when she saw some elk causing Oliver to tense up at first.

"What is it?" he said worriedly.

"It's elk they're so pretty, I need it." She said in her funny tone.

"Honey I don't think you can own elk, they're just elk."

"Just elk? You should see me when father took me to the Moose rescue. I wanted to take all of them home," she said matter of factly.

"Okay, a dog or a cat maybe but nothing exotic, agreed?"

"Unfortunately, I agree."

They soon took off again enjoying a lunch picnic by some lodge, the food was pretty good and she was pretty happy with the warm soup. Afterwards they took a cable car to the viewing point at the top of the largest mountain. When he brought her out on the deck and she was finally able to see the entire view. She held her hand to her chest and just stared out he held her from behind.

"This is just absolutely beautiful," she gasped out.

"You're even more beautiful," he said kissing her on the cheek. By the late afternoon they were all heading back to the cabin. She removed most of her layers and sat down on the couch. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Please," she said yawning.

He walked into the kitchen grabbing two glasses and a bottle of a sweet red wine and headed back into the living room. He set the glasses on the table and looked at her and smiled. She had her hand underneath her chin and she was completely asleep. He smiled and slowly lifted her off the couch and laid her on their bed, he took off more of her layers and left her in her panties and one of his blue button down dress shirts. He softly placed his hand on her cheek and she snuggled into it more and smiled. He felt a twang in his heartstrings and knew without a matter of doubt that he loved her more than anything he could've imagined.

Oliver made his way to the kitchen area and poured himself a glass of water. He stood there contemplating life and the decisions that had brought him to this moment. Losing his parents at a young age and being taken in by another American Captain of the Bratva he had been raised to do whatever the Pahkan (the leader of the Bratva) asked of him and never question his decisions. He smiled knowing it wasn't just his men it was even his own daughter, his only daughter who was trained to marry whoever he said and to be a wife to that man she barely knew.

He made his way back into the bedroom and curled up next to her and soon fell asleep himself. His final thought was 'she is my world'.

The next morning she awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, she sat up stretching. 'How did I get in this shirt?' she asked herself. She smiled and just shook her head knowing that necrophilia wouldn't have been his thing. She fixed her hair and put on a pair of her pajama pants. She softly padded her way out into the living room smiling at the man in the kitchen who was cooking.

"Good morning my beautiful wife."

"Good morning my handsome husband."

"Sit."

"This looks good," she said staring at the plate.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Please tell me you made coffee?"

"Of course I did," he said handing her the white cup.

"And you husband have not failed your wife," she said smiling taking a sip.

Oliver turned around and began to make himself a plate when he heard the cup break. He turned around and she was still holding the handle in her hand with a look of fear in her eyes.

"GET DOWN!" he said as he made his way to her. She hit the ground hiding behind the breakfast bar, he took out his phone. "We're under attack," he growled into the phone. He looked at her as he hung up the phone "Are you hurt?" She was in shock, he could tell. He grabbed her face "Felicity!"

"No, not hurt."

He could hear the big windows glass break, and there were shots into the kitchen area. He held her protectively against his body waiting for the team to show up. He heard the front door open and more shots, they were here. He could hear them shouting and soon the shooting stopped. "OLIVER!" he heard Dig call out.

"Here," he said. They could hear the glass crunching as the crew, guns out made their way over to them.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah," he replied helping Felicity get up. "Roy who are they?"

Roy was standing over one of the bodies, he pulled the man's shirt down revealing the Triad tattoo. "Triad," he said standing up. "Sir, ma'am I think we all need to get out of here."

"Agreed. Sara get her ready, Dig on me."

Sara came over leading Felicity into the bedroom, when she saw the bodies a shiver went through her body. In the bedroom Sara tossed her some clothes and put some of Felicity's things in a backpack. She handed her some sneakers and holding a sweater. She was ready to go in less than five minutes. Oliver had gotten dressed and she hadn't even noticed he looked at Sara and nodded at her and walked out of the room. When she came out into the living room with Sara Oliver was on the phone talking very fast in Russian. She picked up "safe" and "back-up".

Oliver hung up the phone and walked over to her, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry but we need to go," he said looking down at her. She just nodded her head yes. They walked towards the garage and climbed into the large SUV, she sat in the middle next to Oliver and Sara while Dig drove and Roy sat in the passenger seat. They opened the garage and took off down the road, she was fidgeting with her hands when they stopped being held down to her thigh by Oliver. She then realized she was shaking and cold, she put her head on his shoulder and he just held her.

Within minutes Dig had gotten them almost off the top of the mountain, that's when all hell really broke loose. Dig was yelling something and Roy was halfway out the window shooting. The car swerved a few times and was going really fast, at least that's what she thought. She could hear Oliver's voice telling her to stay down.

"Sara, gun" she heard him catching the tossed gun. He was now shooting at someone.

"Shit," Dig yelled out. What happened was a mixture of a blur, they were careening down the rest of the mountain. The car flipped and soon stopped and the darkness took her under.

"Oliver, OLIVER!" Roy yelled.

"I'm okay, you guys?"

"Fine," Dig replied.

"I'm fine," Sara replied.

"Felicity?" he said "FELICITY?" he yelled in a panic.

"I have a pulse, she must be knocked out, Diggle get us out of here," Sara said.

Diggle made his way out of the front of the car first and then Roy who then made their way to the back of the car helping Sara out while Oliver handed Felicity to Diggle and then got out himself, carrying his wife. Felicity felt like she was moving, she could hear them yelling and then she could feel herself being picked up. "We need to keep moving" Dig said. She was engulfed in Oliver's scent and was soon lost in the darkness again.

"Dig call for backup, we need to get to the lodge fast."

"No reception, let's keep moving," he replied back.

Roy was leading the back of the group trying to do his best covering their tracks. "The road is up there, if we follow this it should lead us to the lodge."

They continued trekking towards the lodge, everyone on alert looking for the threat. They could see the lodge and Oliver could almost start to breathe again.

"We have company," Roy yelled.

They were being attacked and trying to find cover, they hid behind some trees. Oliver placed Felicity against the tree, shooting off some rounds. They heard some tires screeching above and he thought that were really screwed. He could hear Russian yelling, oh thank God it was reinforcements. Within minutes they were being taken to the lodge and ushered to a room. He placed Felicity on the bed and started to look her over.

"Captain are you alright?" one of the reinforcements asked.

"I will be, we need to get back home quickly until this is resolved."

"Yes sir," the man said pulling out his phone and walking away.

Oliver sat next to his unconscious wife and began to clean away her face with the bath towel. Her eyes began to flutter open and she just stared at his face. The look he had was a hard look, he looked upset his brows were furrowed and his eyes were a dark blue.

"Hey, you're awake. Does anything hurt?"

"No, need something to drink," she said hoarsely. He handed her the water bottle from the night stand and helped her sit up some. "What the hell happened? How did we even get here?"

"Well we got run off the road, we got reinforcements to us and made it to the lodge and here we are. We are going home tonight."

She laid back on the bed sighing.

"Best honeymoon ever," she said.

"Honey I promise you it will all work out and I will make it up to you," he said softly kissing her.

A knock at the door and Sara walked in, she smiled at Felicity.

"Welcome back, sir we need to leave in ten minutes. Wheel's up in twenty five."

"Thank you Sara." She left the room he looked down at Felicity and smiled. "We need to go baby, can I help you up?" She took his hands and stood up, she swayed a little and blinked her eyes. "Hey, I got you, focus on me okay?"

"Mmmhmm," she said taking a deep breath. He held her around the waist and they made their way out to the hallway and into one of the five SUVS that were waiting. Within minutes they arrived at the same private airport and climbed into the jet and were up in the air. Everyone was still on edge but after they were in altitude everyone calmed down.

"You need to eat something," Oliver said crouching down in front of her taking her hands.

"Something light please," she said.

"Okay," he said walking to the back where the small kitchenette was. He found some crackers and some ginger ale knowing she wasn't going to want to eat anything.

Within a few hours they were pulling into the Queen mansion, there home. There were so many guards she couldn't count all of them, everyone was on high alert. Oliver led her inside and up to their room and just held her.

"Shower?" he asked. She just nodded yes in reply.

In the bathroom he slowly helped her undress, he saw some of the bruises on her and his face got serious, she placed her hand on his face. He sighed looking up at her, she just kissed him on the top of the head. He took off her pants leaving her in just her panties. She started to get goosebumps and he started to undress himself. They soon stood there naked, she pulled him into a hug. For a while they just stood there holding each other, knowing they were safe in there small compound.

They showered and soon were climbing into bed, they spooned. She was calm and finally felt self in his arms. She could feel her breathing slow and soon her eyes were drooping. She fell asleep in his arms he couldn't sleep, he was worried. He never worried about himself but for once he was actually worried for her safety and never wanted her out of his site again.

Felicity was holding the broken coffee cup again and saw Oliver covered in blood on the floor. She was screaming and was freaking out, she could hear him calling her name. She woke up, Oliver was over her and giving her a worried look.

"It was just a nightmare, come on shh," he said to her.

"Oh god, it was horrible," she said through tears.

He held her in his arms soothing her and calming her. His phone chimed it was a text message. He reached over and read the message.

 ** _Meeting set up with Triad leader this afternoon at 12, be there._**

 ** _Yes sir._**

"Your dad has set up a meeting with the Triad today, I guess he is going to go the traditional route."

"Please be careful."

 ****"Always," he said kissing her on the top of her head.

Oliver arrived at his father in laws house and straightened his jacket and walked inside to the office. There Anatoly shook his hand as they waited for the Triad leaders to arrive. At 11:55 two men and a woman walked in, all Triad, and greeted them.

"Good Afternoon my name is Zhishan this is my daughter Chien Na Wei and my son Katsu."

"As you know I am Anatoly and this is my son in law Oliver."

Hands were shaken and soon they were sitting across from each other.

"So Anatoly why are we here?"

"Lately there have been a few attacks from your men on my daughter and I'm here to make a truce."

"I'm sorry I'm not sure I know what you are speaking about it," the man said.

"Felicity was kidnapped she was almost killed on her honeymoon. The men who were killed all had Triad markings on them."

"Chien? Katsu?"

"Father not me," she said looking at her brother.

"Katsu?" He stayed quiet, his father stared at him some more.

"Yes father," the man replied.

"You did this?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?!" the man yelled at his son.

"BECAUSE I WANTED HER!"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because this asshole got in my way, so I figured if I couldn't have her then he shouldn't and I could just start a war."

Zhishan turned to his son slapping him hard across the face.

"Do not say another word, you will apologize to them now. This is over."

"But father," he tried to argue.

"NOW!"

"I apologize for terrorizing your family and for the harm I have caused," he said through gritted teeth.

"Anatoly, Oliver I'd like to host a gala for your family as a truce. Please bring your beautiful daughter so we can formally apologize to her. We've never really had issues before this and I'd like to go back to those ways."

Anatoly stood in front of the man shaking his hand in agreement. Soon the party of three was leaving, Zhishan still hitting Katsu on the way out. Anatoly walked over to Oliver.

"It's over son, go home to your wife."

"Yes sir."

Oliver arrived home he heard her laughing upstairs, but it wasn't just a normal laugh it was a loud laugh. He walked into the bedroom to see her sitting on their bed cross legged in one of his dress shirts, a bowl of popcorn in front of her and her face was beat red.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You got to watch this!"

She hit rewind on the remote and then pressed play, it was a scene of America's Funniest Home Videos and he couldn't help but laugh watching the scene on the TV. She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. He sat next to her and kissed her.

"It's so nice to see you like this," he said to her.

"Well after the last couple of day's hell even the last week I needed this," she said fidgeting with her hands. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Well, apparently Katsu, Zhishan's son did all this because apparently he found you attractive. So he figured if he couldn't have you he'd start an all-out war, but Zhishan wants nothing of it. So he is hosting a gala at the end of the week as sort of an apology/truce."

"I've never met the guy how could he even like me? God some people are just so messed up."

"Agreed, I've missed you," he said pushing one of her loose tresses behind her ear.

"I might have missed you too."

"Oh yeah? What did you miss?"

"Mmm, I guess you are going to have to figure it out."

He shoved her down on the bed taking both of her hands in one of his and placed them above her head. A small giggle came out of her mouth as he was kissing her. His free hand began to work on the buttons of the shirt, once the buttons were all undone he removed the shirt, she had no bra on underneath his favorite. His mouth moved from kissing her neck to the mounds on her chest. He began to tease her nipples with his teeth and his mouth causing her to moan and move her hips.

"Did you miss this?" he said flicking her nipples with his tongue again.

"Maybe but that's not what I really missed," she said coyly.

He continued moving down her body and down to her blue lacy underwear, he blew his warm breath on her sex causing her to slowly move her hips.

"Don't move," he said to her standing off the bed and then heading to his closet. In the closet he opened his tie drawer and grabbed one and headed back to the bed. There she looked at him and laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"You are moving too much, this will help," he said taking the tie and wrapping her hands and soon tying the tie against the headboard. He then moved his way back down to her member, he slowly took her underwear off and left her as naked as she was born. He moved her legs so he could be right at center with her. He played with her clit rubbing it in circles causing her to moan some more. He began to flick her nub with his tongue causing her to really say things like his name and oh my gah and something incoherent.

When he kept flicking her nub he inserted two of his fingers in her wetness causing her body to arch. He began thrusting with his hands until he could feel her walls closing in around his hand and soon she was arched and was convulsing around his hand. He then took off his pants and placed himself at her entrance and in one swift stride he entered her. She began to moan as he rocked himself back in forth until she was clenching around him, he kept moving and soon he was so close to coming. He positioned his face close to her neck and began thrusting so fast that she was completely lost in the moment. He released the warm and sticky cum in her wetness and slowly rolled off of her and slowly released her hands and pulled her close to him.

"Did you miss that?"

"Mmmhmm, you are amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," she said.

"Are you okay with going to this gala? I can try to find away around it," he said kissing her bare shoulder.

"I guess it'll stop them trying to kill me," she said.

"No one is going to harm you, not while I am around do you understand?"

"I know, I trust you."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

 **Sorry this was super long but I swear once I start I really can't stop. Let me know what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me start by saying I would have never imagined so many people actually reading what my crazy ideas are (my husband's words not mine). I'm so humbled by all of you and it seriously is lighting a fire under my butt to make everyone as happy as I can.**

 **Now, I hate cliffhangers and I really don't like doing them to you but I may have to just this once, depending on how crazy my writing gets.**

 **Again I do not own Arrow.**

 **Gala Dress: i01. wsphoto/v0/2035519245_**

5.

When she awoke she was unusually warm, she realized she was being held by her husband. One hand was on her stomach, she was engulfed in his scent. She smiled, she could feel the bulge in her backside, and she smiled even wider. His breathing was even, he was still sleeping. She reached behind her and slowly rubbed his bulge, she felt him kissing her neck. Soon he was on top of her, kissing her underneath her earlobe and he slowly made his way to her chest. A small gasp escaped from her mouth, he looked up at her and smiled and continued to her mounds. She writhed under his hips as his other hand moved down to her heat, she was wet and ready for him to take her.

"How do you want it?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Do you want me to take you hard and fast or do you want me take it slowly?"

She stared at him for a minute, thinking about what he meant. She trusted him not to hurt her so she thought about one thing. She needed him now and she wanted it hard and she wanted it fast.

"I want you to fuck me so hard and fast that you make me scream your name," she said in a voice that made him so hard it made him want to explode.

"Do you trust me?"

"Wholeheartedly," she said.

"IF I hurt you I want you to say something, okay?"

"Okay," she said kissing him.

He ripped his boxers off and flipped her over onto her knees, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust so hard her face ended up in the pillows. He moved hard and fast, she couldn't even focus on what was going on. He bent down changing their position a little so his mouth was close to her ear.

"Say my name baby," he said slapping her ass.

"Oliver!" she screamed into the pillow. The pleasure she was feeling was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced before. She kept screaming his name and could feel herself losing control, she felt her walls closing around him. She came hard and fast dropping from her position as he continued to pound into her. He was close and finished yelling her name, he slowly pulled out of her and pulled her close to him. Her breathing was still fast almost like she was trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she took a breath.

"No I mean are you okay? Was I too rough?"

"I'll be fine," kissing the back of his hand.

"I mean it if it ever hurts or if there is something you don't want me to do just tell me."

"I know I trust you."

"What are you doing today?"

"I have to go dress shopping for the gala."

"That's right everyone is going with you," he said kissing her shoulder.

"Well if you consider Roy, Sara and Dig everyone."

"Shower?" he asked.

"Great idea," she said sitting up, which was a bad idea she was sore in places she didn't know existed.

"You okay?" he called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, give me a minute."

She stood up and slowly made her way to the bathroom, he stared at her his brows were furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well," she said as he made his way towards her "I'm a little sore," she said barely above a whisper.

"Baby I'm sorry I won't do it again," he said hugging her.

"No, I do want you to do it again but yeah maybe we should wait or something," she said kissing his chest.

They climbed into the hot shower and he massaged her back while she just let the hot water sooth her skin. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed over the course of the last month. Hell she just got married a week ago and only knew him for less than three weeks, even though her father had spoken of him a few times saying he was his favorite Captain. He had saved her father's life once and her father loved him as if he were his own son. When her father arrived home looking worse for wear she cried in his arms until he told her what happened.

She remembered it well, she was home from break from MIT, she remembered the guards and Dig telling her that it was a code black. Knowing something must've happened to her father, by the time dawn rolled in her father was home a little broken down but happy to be home with his family again. This was the first time he had mentioned Oliver's name to her and said that he had risked his life to save his and that he was to be promoted to Captain and that he would make a fine husband one day. She smiled, her father was right.

"Felicity?" he asked waking her from her memory.

"Hmm," she responded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just thinking about something that happened a few years ago."

"What?" he said caressing her shoulders.

"When you saved my папа life, he told me about you then and I was just remembring what he said about you."

"What did he say?"

"He said that you had risked your life to save his and that you would make a fine husband one day."

"Well?"

"He was right back then, I think he had planned this for years."

"You may be right," she said turning towards him and kissing him, "but this feels right." She said to him placing his hand on her hip, she could see the struggle in his eyes.

"жена you will be the death of me," he said cupping her face and kissing her passionately.

"I know but I have to go shopping," she said teasingly.

"Fine, but don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

They continued to shower and she washed her hair when she was done she left him in the shower by himself and went to get ready for her day. She opted for the comfortable route, jeans a cute blouse and a pair of flats. She walked back into the bathroom, Oliver stepped out of the shower wiping himself down and putting a towel around his waist, she still couldn't believe he was her husband. It was like he was stepping out of the movie 300, he was absolutely ridiculous she thought to herself.

"Like what you see Mrs. Queen?"

"Absolutely not, you should cover yourself up," she joked.

"I don't think that's what you were saying about an hour ago?"

"Shh, I need to focus right now and you…" she moved her hands around "are a distraction."

"Alright, you're lucky I have a meeting to go to at the office," he said walking out of the bathroom.

She was finally done with her hair and makeup and walked into their room, Oliver stood there in a crisp gray suit and white shirt and gray tie he looked really good. She grabbed her purse and cell phone and the two of them walked downstairs to the foyer where the group was waiting for them. He kissed her and walked off to his SUV and she walked into the one her group would be taking and they left. They arrived at the boutique near the mall and walked inside. She had been going to this boutique for years and they always had wonderful and beautiful dresses.

She opted for a beautiful red dress with a high slit up to her thigh and gems encrusting the front part of her dress all the way across to the bottom of her dress. The front and back were both very low cut and she knew she looked like a bombshell. She smiled knowing Oliver would do everything in his power to leave the gala early just to get her home. She tried on a pair of heels that went with the dress and opted for them and the silver clutch and paid, a few thousand dollars later she was heading back to the SUV with the group.

"Where to next?"

"Let's go to the mall, I think I feel a good shopping adventure coming on," she smiled at Dig who just nodded.

At the mall she walked around with the group, Dig and Roy stood outside Victoria's Secret while her and Sara went inside. She bought a whole new litany of lingerie and smiled because she knew he would probably end up ripping them off of her anyways. From there they continued walking and she bought him a few things and herself a few more dresses. By 2:30 she was starving, she looked over at Dig and smiled.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving," she said as they headed to one of the restaurants located in the mall. Once she sat down she pulled out her phone to see the text messages he had sent her. She replied to him and told him that she missed him and that she was hoping he was having a good meeting. The group ate lunch and had idol conversation and were soon on the way back to the mansion.

Inside she put her things away and decided on taking a nap, she was tired from the shopping and really need to catch up on some sleep. She took her glasses off and placed them next to her cell phone and made sure her timer was set for 45 minutes. When she awoke next her room was dark and she was confused. She put her glasses on and looked at her phone it was almost 10, she slept through the whole afternoon! She got up quickly and practically ran down the staircase where she ran into Sara.

"Is Oliver home?"

"Yes, he's in his study, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just took a nap and slept longer than I should've." She said the last part over her shoulder as she was already heading towards his study. When she arrived he was sitting in his chair with a glass of whiskey possibly and staring intently at his computer screen, she knocked on his door to get his attention.

"Hello sleeping beauty," he said smiling at her.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how tired I was, someone's been keeping me up or making me exhausted." She made her way to his desk and sat in his lap and smiled at him, she missed him. "So how was work?"

"You know the usual, the men are out for blood. They want to kill him for harming their princess. You should feel honored."  
"You remember that mister," she said jabbing her finger into his chest and smiled at him.

"I would never hurt you, I am madly in love with you," he said holding her tighter and kissing her.

"I know," she said smiling at him.

The next few days flew by, Friday the day before the gala she went to the salon and had a really good Spa day, she hadn't had one since the days before the wedding and she was ready to get pampered. She was slightly nervous about the gala but she wouldn't tell Oliver because she knew how he could get and really didn't want to deal with an overprotective husband right now.

That night he said he was out on business and wouldn't be home until late and not to wait up for him. She knew what that meant, he was out on Bratva business and needed to handle it. She went into the closet and pulled out one of his t-shirts that smelled just like him and changed into that and climbed into bed and falling asleep shortly after. She awoke to a noise in the bathroom and got up and walked into the bathroom. His hands were covered in blood, her eyes were huge but she didn't say anything. She started the shower and helped him undress throwing his clothes in a heap on the floor, she would have to get rid of them.

He just looked at her in awe and stayed silent, she knew he must've killed someone or beaten them within inches of death but didn't want to know. She had seen her father come home like this once or twice and now it was her turn to take care of her husband as her mother had done for so many years. She pushed him into the shower stall and undressed herself getting in with him, taking the bar of soap in one hand and cleaning him until he was completely clean. She shut the water off and handed him a towel and dried herself off and put the shirt back on and tossed him some boxers.

She climbed into bed and he followed her lead. She made him spoon her and stroked the hand that was on her stomach. She could feel his heartbeat slow and soon even out. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, she loved him and knew he had to do what he had to do for them. When she awoke in the afternoon she was sprawled out over his chest, her blonde curls were all over him and he was stroking her back.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she said into his chest, she sat up some and stretched.

"Thank you," he said to her. She looked back at him with a confused look on her face. "For last night, you're remarkable you know that right?"

"Thank you for remarking on it," she said to him smiling. She got out of bed and headed into the bathroom and went through her morning routine. She was splashing water on her face when he came in hugging her from behind. She smiled, when he released her she went and picked up the heap of clothes from last night. She would take them downstairs to have them burned, something she had learned had to be done at an early age.

When she was in middle school the driver who went to pick her up from private school was working for a rival family and kidnapped her. When she didn't arrive from school at 3:45 like always her father contacted the driver, who didn't answer. Anatoly immediately sent a crew to find her, including Dig. Once they had located the driver and Felicity, who had been drugged, Dig tied the man to a chair. When Anatoly arrived and saw his daughter, untied and unconscious with a bruise on her cheek he beat the man to get information and then kept beating him until he stopped breathing.

He walked over and picked her up and carried her to the awaiting SUV, when she woke up on the way home she panicked at first but when she saw her father, his face had blood on it she just snuggled into his chest and cried. When they arrived home her mother hugged her and took her father's jacket and shirt, she had followed her mother into the living room where her mother threw the clothes into the fire burning.

"One day Мой маленький цветок you will have to do the same for your husband. You must always be a good wife and give your husband a child and always meet his needs, if you can't meet them you help him find someone who can, let's get you cleaned up, the doctor will be here soon."

This was her life, the life she had always known, the men in the house and the men in the Bratva treated her like royalty. She would always be royalty and their future children would be royalty also. Anything she wanted she could have, anything she said would be done, and anything she suggested to her father would be taken into serious consideration. She knew about the business and had helped her father on the IT side of things, something Oliver knew about.

She walked out of their room and made her way to the fireplace and lit the clothes on fire and made her way to the kitchen where Oliver was standing in front of the Keurig machine making her a cup of coffee. She smiled, this man knew her that well. It was already lunch time since they got to sleep in, she had some time to kill before her make-up and hair crew would arrive to help get her ready.

Oliver and her relaxed for some time, chatting about tonight and that she would be glued to his side the entire night. She just smiled and nodded and knew he was being protective, but she felt safe with him and wanted to be with him all the time. They discussed her new role at Queen Consolidated and when they finally returned from their honeymoon she would be running his IT department in the new refurbished office next to his. She was excited and happy to be with him all the time. The doorbell rang and soon she was heading upstairs to start getting ready.

She sat in the chair while the girls worked around her and she half watched/ half listened to the TV. She was "watching" Star Trek for probably the one hundredth time, it was always one of her go-to movies while getting ready. She had seen it so many times she could recite lines from the movie and tell you what was happening in certain scenes just by the music. When the movie came out her father rented an entire theatre for her to watch it in peace. It was one of the greatest moments of her life.

After a while and after she had primped and polished the girls helped her into her dress and shoes. They placed her jewelry on her neck and wrists and helped her with her earrings. When she looked at the time she was on time, which was a rare occasion. She grabbed her clutch and phone and walked out of the room. As she made her way down to the foyer she saw Oliver's back, Dig and Sara who saw her first opened their mouths in shock. Oliver turned around and he blinked a few times and she saw him mouth "wow", causing her to blush a little. She made her way to Oliver who held her at arm's length and just shook his head.

"You are absolutely stunning," he said leaning into her ear, "I can't wait to take you out of it tonight and have you in my bed for days." It sent a shiver down her spine she wouldn't have minded just staying home and doing such.

"Thank you Oliver, are you ready?"

"Yes," he said taking her hand in his walking out to the awaiting limousine. She got in first and then he did, the door was closed behind them.

"The security team will be riding in the SUV behind us, I wanted us to be alone on the way home," he winked at her.

"Oh okay," she said smiling.

Within half an hour they arrived at the hotel hosting the gala, everything was decorated in red, black and silver. Oliver walked next to her with his hand on the small of her back, the heat radiating off his hand. She saw her father standing next to her mother who was wearing a beautiful gold dress that showed off her assets very well. They made their way to them, kissing her father on the cheek and kissing her mother as well. They were soon joined by Zhishan and his wife and what must be his daughter she thought.

"Anatoly welcome, this must be your beautiful wife."

"Zhishan this is Donna my wife, this is my daughter Felicity and her husband Oliver as you know," he said shaking Zhishan's hand.

"Welcome all of you, Felicity you are absolutely stunning this evening. This is my wife, Mei and this is my daughter China," he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it,the women just nodded at her in acknowledgement. "Please follow us into the ballroom," he said leading his wife with his hand.

They arrived into the beautifully decorated ballroom that had a dance floor in the middle and tons of round tables. She saw other lead members and other high ranking members of the Bratva with their wives at tables and saw many of them sitting with what must've been other Triad members. Zhishan led them to a table and the men pulled out the chairs for the women and then sat down themselves. Oliver placed his hand on her thigh under the table as the conversation and drink flowed.

Soon dinner was served and they were joined by Zhishan's son, Katsu, who couldn't keep his eyes off of Felicity, Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off of him. After the meal Zhishan went up and gave a speech apologizing to Felicity and the family for the harm that had been done and opened the dance floor. Anatoly asked Felicity for a dance Oliver placed her hand in her fathers and turned to continue his conversation with one of Zhishan's captains and Zhisan.

"Felicity, marriage becomes you. Is he treating you alright?"

"Yes father, he treats me like a princess."

"You will always be my little princess," he said hugging her closer.

"I know father, is everything alright with you and mother?"

"She's suffering from empty nest syndrome it seems, she says we need another child or a dog or something."

She just laughed and continued to enjoy the dance, when the song was over they turned to leave and Katsu was there.

"Felicity may I have this dance?" her hair stood on end but didn't want to cause a scene.

"Um, sure," she said nervously. Anatoly reluctantly placed her hand into his and watched them walk back towards the dance floor.

He placed his hand on her back and she placed her hand on his shoulder keeping him at length, the first time he spun her around he brought her in close.

"You look absolutely beautiful this evening," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I wish I could rip this dress off of you and take you right here and right now," he said and she shoved him away.

"You are disgusting stay away from me you freak," she said turning to make her way back to Oliver. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, and then she heard a commotion and gun fire. She instantly crouched down with him next to her. She could hear someone screaming her name but she couldn't move, when she felt a rough hand grab her shoulder she turned around and cold clocked the man in the face causing him to stumble back a little bit, then she felt something prick her in the neck and felt darkness envelope her.

******** Oliver's View *********

Oliver stood there watching Felicity and her father dance and saw her laugh, he absolutely loved her laugh. He was conversing with the men about investments when he saw Felicity and her father walking back but were stopped by Katsu, he could see her hesitate but followed him to the dance floor. He held his hands in fists to his sides and watched them dance, when he spun her around and brought her closer to his body all he could see was red. He saw her shove him away and start walking towards them when Katsu grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to his body.

He first heard the gunshots first and pulled out his gun and started to calculate how to get to Felicity. When he spotted her there was a masked gunmen who had just grabbed her shoulder and she turned around a cold clocked the man in the face making him proud but she didn't see the man inject her in the neck, when she fell he got up and began to ran towards them. Roy and Sara were fighting alongside them and soon the man was carrying her out and another two carrying Katsu out who had blood on his face.

He was too late and the gunmen were now retreating, he tried to open the door but it was shut from the other side. There was screaming and husbands holding their wives and wives holding their husbands. There were casualties and when he found Anatoly he was holding Donna who must've fainted with the commotion. He looked at Oliver who just shook his head Dig was standing next to him pulling up her tracker, Zhishan stood next to him.

"They took both of them?" Zhishan said.

"Yes, I'm going to get them back, Dig anything?"

"Left on 33rd street we need to get going, I'll get a crew."

Dig ran off leaving Oliver standing with the two fathers.

"Zhishan I will do whatever it takes to get them back," he said.

"I know I'll give you some of my men also," he said motioning forward.

Some men came forward and stood next to him with one of the Triad captains, Chin, Oliver had spoken to earlier.

"Oliver we will get her back and Katsu." The two men nodded at each other and left the gala. Out front they got into the awaiting SUV's, inside Dig drove while Roy gave directions. All Oliver could think about was getting her back safely and killing whoever got in his way.

******** Felicity **********

When her eyes opened the first thing she thought of was where the hell was she. She saw Katsu sitting across from her with blood on his face, he deserved it she thought. They were moving and from what it felt like was fast, she tried to sit up but was shoved back down by a rough hand. She felt her hands being brought behind her and handcuffed, the cuffs biting into her skin causing her to cry out a bit.

She felt the vehicle stop moving and soon she was being dragged out by the handcuffs, she had lost one of her heels in the process. She tried to resist but it wasn't that easy. Behind her Katsu was being dragged also, they were shoved into a room where there was a bed and a toilet and no windows. She was thrown on the bed and he was thrown onto the floor and the door was slammed shut behind them.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just peachy," she said sarcastically trying to sit up.

"Let me help you," he said limping over to her and helping her sit up. "Why did they handcuff you?"

"Because I punched one of them in the face," she said wincing from the pain in her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"Can't feel my fingers," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said leaning back to look at her hands "you're bleeding."

"Great," she said shivering. He took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. "Thanks, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said rubbing his hand around his face. The door re-opened and a few men walked in all dressed in blacks with ski masks on, Katsu stood up in a defensive stance. He began to fight the men who came in but was tackled by a man who then had him dragged out of the room she stood up but was shoved back down onto the bed. She kicked the one closest to her but it really didn't do much to the man.

She heard Katsu scream and she felt scared for the first time since being taken away from Oliver. Oh God Oliver, was he okay? She didn't see him because she was too busy punching someone, a tear escaped her eye because all she wanted was Oliver. The men were saying something in a different language and too fast for her to understand. Her handcuffs were taken off but not for long she was tied to the bed, her hands on the headboard. She didn't know what was going to happen but she was really scared and kept crying for Oliver. She kept praying for him to save her and for him to get her home so she could feel safe in his arms.

папа=father's

жена= wife

Мой маленький цветок= little flower

Thank you google translate!


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm sorry it took so long to upload. Family visited, crazy times at work and a little bit of writers block. I just want to say thank you to those who have emailed and kicked my ass a little to get to it and fight that writers block, which was so annoying and never again. Since I was gone for a bit, it's super long. I hope you enjoy!**

6.

Oliver sat in his seat in the SUV almost zoning out thinking about how terrified his wife, his Felicity was. When he felt the vehicle stop he looked up at Roy and Dig they had arrived at what seemed a shady side of town. They climbed out, the trunk was opened where Dig had his weapons, he handed out guns and other weapons and handed Oliver a vest. Even though Felicity was his main target he had to make sure the future Pahkan would be safe. Roy opened the laptop and began to type away and soon the screen showed thermal imaging of the warehouse.

"How did you?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity showed me," Roy replied.

All the men stood around and stared at the maps, Oliver and Chin talked and discussed the plan of action. They could see some guards in one room and more in another, they could also see someone tied to a chair and another tied to a bed. They decided they would break up into teams, Oliver would take some of his men and he would take some of Oliver's men to help. Felicity would know them and Katsu would know some of Chin's men.

After the teams broke up they headed towards the building ready to find their 'targets'. Dig went off with Chin and some of the Triad members while Oliver took off with Roy and some more of the team. Inside the building they cleared the rooms and killed whoever got in their way, when a blood curdling scream came standing all of their hairs on edge they picked up the pace. They arrived to the room where the one tied to a bed was and saw a horrifying scene. Felicity was tied to the bed, she was not moving, her eyes were closed and there was blood on the floor.

There was a man dead on the floor , Oliver ran to the bed and un-handcuffed her feeling for a pulse. He heard over the radio that Dig and his team found Katsu with some blood loss but he was alive. He found the source of the bleeding, a stab wound to her side, he immediately went to stop the bleeding yelling out commands to the men that were with him. Roy came over and helped keep the pressure while Oliver carried her out. When they arrived to the SUV Dig, Chin and Katsu arrived also. Dig took out a knife an cut the dress around the wound, Oliver and him worked in tandem controlling the bleed and getting her stabilized.

When Dig placed the needle in her skin to begin stitching her she woke up and screamed in pain. Oliver held her and tried to calm her while Dig finished the stitches. She was shaking but she had stopped bleeding which was their main concern, Dig grabbed a pill bottle from the kit and handed him two pills which Oliver helped her put them in her mouth and swallow.

"Shh, you're safe now shh," he said to her.

" 'Liver it hurts I'm on fire," she cried out.

"I know, shh it'll be over soon," he said to her wiping the tears from her face.

"Why are you spinning?" she said, her eyes rolled back and then her eyes closed. She was out for the count, he quickly picked her up and got her in the SUV, Chin had Katsu in his and soon they were on their way back to "base" as Dig called it. When they arrived there were teams assisting the injured and there were teams taking care of bodies, everyone was speaking quietly. Oliver carried Felicity while Chin and Dig brought Katsu in. Anatoly rushed over and began to fret over Felicity. Zhishan and his family rushed over to Katsu, soon teams of medical members checked on both of them.

"Felicity will need rest, I have instructions being sent home with Mr. Diggle, Pahkan your wife is fine she will also need some rest."

"Thank you," Oliver and Anatoly said simultaneously. Anatoly put his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"What did you see?"

"There was no one alive in the warehouse after we arrived, Dig went with Chin and found Katsu and we found Felicity. They left her there to bleed out, I want whoever did this found and dead." Oliver said coldly.

"Son, we will find them, get her home and get her comfortable," Anatoly squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes sir, will you be alright?"

"Of course I will be," he said smiling. "I will call you tomorrow," he said making his way back to his wife who was now conscious and sipping water and was shaking.

Oliver walked over to where Felicity was laying and looked at Dig and Roy. He took a deep breath and looked down at his wife, he wished she would never feel pain.

"Dig can you bring the car around, Roy get a list of those wounded and the ones who are dead please and meet us back at the mansion. I also want to know what those men took to kill themselves."

They both nodded as Oliver leaned down and in one swift movement picked her tiny body up in his muscular arms. He made his way towards the outside and into the awaiting SUV. The drive home was silent, Oliver just paid attention to his wife who was sound asleep in his arms. The gates to the mansion opened as soon as they arrived and they drove up the dogwood tree lined driveway into the rotunda in front of the house. The car door was opened and Oliver carried his wife inside, Dig was next to him.

"The house is secure, I have doubled security and have men around the mansion sir," Dig said.

"Thank you John, it's been a long night I will see you in the morning," Oliver just nodded and made his way to their room. The door was opened by a guard and they closed it behind after he made his way in. He laid her on the bed and took a deep breath. He made his way to his closet and grabbed a shirt to change her into and grabbed a water dish and a bath towel to clean her up. He didn't bother trying to save the dress, he took out a blade and cut it. He gently lifted her out of it and stared down at her almost naked body to see the bruises she already had on the side of her body.

His jaw clenched as he saw her like this, he had promised she would always be safe but tonight she was anything but safe. He wet the bath towel and began to clean her up, once she was clean he took his shirt and buttoned it up her front and took out the pins from her hair and covered her. He took the rest of the dress and took his supplies back into their bathroom. He gripped the counter and let out a huge sigh of relief. He slowly undressed and climbed into the shower and let the warm water hit him and let the blood that was caked onto his hands swirl down the drain.

When he was done he got out and put a towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom, she was still asleep. Her blonde hair was splayed across the pillow, he walked into the closet and grabbed a pair of boxers when he heard her whimper. He walked into the room and she was in the midst of what seemed to be a nightmare. He made his way to her side and slowly woke her up, her eyes were big, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Shh, shh, shh I got you you're safe," he said calmly.

"Oliver? How did I?"

"You need rest," he said cupping her cheek with his right hand.

"If I close my eyes I will see them again," she cried.

"I'm here, you're okay," he said to her.

"I was so scared, I thought," she gasped "I thought I wouldn't see you again," the tears were like waterfalls.

"You will always see me, I will always come for you," he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh God, Katsu?"

"He's fine, he was injured," he said reassuringly.

"He tried to stop them, they dragged him away," she said.

"Shh, I'm going to give you some medicine, you need to rest so you can heal faster."

"Will you, um," she stopped "hold me?"

"Forever, let me get you some medicine okay?"

She nodded and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a pill bottle and took two pills out and walked over to her side of the bed and handed them to her with the water bottle and helped her sit up. She winced a little but soon she was laid back down and was soon relaxing. Oliver turned off the light and soon he was lying next to her and holding her in his arms.

"Oliver?" she said slurring her words.

"Yes baby?"

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. The next thing he heard from her were quiet snores, he smiled and soon fell asleep.

When he awoke the next morning before her, he just laid there with her head on his chest. His right hand caressed her back as he felt her breathe shallow and deep. He could lay there forever with her like this, his mind went back to the previous day he shuddered. It was close, if he was late she would've been dead.

"You're brooding," he heard her say softly.

"Am not," he said.

"You are, I literally could feel you in my sleep," she said rolling over slowly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a bus, what happened?"

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Bits and pieces," she coughed a little and her faced looked like she was in pain, he reached over and took the water bottle and handed it to her, she took small sips.

"They kidnapped you and stabbed you, we got to you just in time, you're going to need to rest for a few weeks."

"Did you catch them?"

"No, they were all dead, suicide, there were no identifying marks. We don't know who sent them," he said with anger in his voice.

"Well, that's comforting, how's Katsu?" she said slowly sitting up.

"I don't know, he was out and was bleeding so I'm not a hundred percent sure. Felicity I need to ask you, did they?"

"No," she said quickly, they hadn't she would've known.

"Thank God, the doctor will be coming by today to check on you. Is there anything I can get you for now?"

"Coffee please," she said giving a small pout.

"Don't do that," he said.

"What?"

"Do that with your lip, it does things to me," he said putting his hand on her thigh.

"You never said anything before Mr. Queen," she said smiling.

"I'll be back," he said leaving her to get her some coffee and something to eat. He made a tray and came back in the room to find her in the same spot smiling at him.

"Thank you," she said reaching for the coffee cup first taking a sip and making a very happy sound.

"I love you," he said grabbing her hand.

"I love you too," she said smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I can't lose you, I don't know what I would do," he said.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me, I'm here now with you right?"

"Yes."

"You said you would always find me and you did," she said reassuringly.

"Speaking of which, when did you show Roy how to use thermal imaging?"

"Well, um," she looked down at her hands.

"Hey, I'm not mad, proud if anything it told us how many men were in the building."

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"Well, you know I can pretty much hack into satellites, cell phones anything electronic right?" he nodded his head in agreement. "I started to show Roy because I was just afraid that if you went somewhere and didn't know what was going on, um," she stopped talking.

"That I would get hurt, that makes sense now. Thank you, but next time you will tell me right?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"You're pretty dangerous with a computer aren't you?"  
"Anything even with a cell phone," she smiled.

"God you are so hot."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Eat up, I'm going to take a shower and then help you take one," he said.

He walked into the bathroom and took a shower and changed, he started to fill the tub for her and came back into the room to get her. He helped her sit up and slowly made their way to the tub. She was sore and he made sure to wash her and let her just enjoy the warm water. He washed her hair to get the grime out of it and she moaned when he rubbed her scalp. After a bit he helped her out of the tub and helped her dry off. She put on a pair of pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts, he put a new bandage on her wound. By the time the doctor arrived to check on her she was getting tired again. Oliver just smiled thinking to himself that he had never seen her this quiet before in his life with her.

\- Nine Weeks Later -

Felicity had followed the doctor's instructions to a tee and was cleared at five weeks to resume normal functions, the scar was almost minimal now. The Triad and the Bratva actually were getting along trying to find the men who did this. Felicity stood in the kitchen with Tanja baking some desserts for the dinner party at her father's home that evening.

"Miss Felicity?"

"Yes," she said putting the final touches on the cake she baked.

"When will we have little ones in the house?"

"I um, I don't know eventually?"

"You know the rules of being a Bratva wife, I raised you better than that."

"Well, we haven't really tried it just, you know. It'll happen when it happens."

"I know, just remember you have your job as a wife also," she said.

Felicity finished the cake putting the top to cover it, she smiled. She went upstairs and decided to take a long bubble bath. She started the water in the tub and went and grabbed the bubbles, which were next to her tampons. Her breath hitched, when was the last time she got her period? She seriously had to think, she couldn't remember. She hadn't felt any different and was never a day late in her life but she couldn't remember what her dates normally were. She grabbed her phone and looked at her calendar, she was four days late.

She gripped the counter and took deep breathes, all she could do was schedule a doctor's appointment to find out for sure. She called the office and stayed on hold longer than she wanted to but they were able to fit her in the schedule the next day. I mean this was something she should be happy for right? This was part of her role as a wife to become a mother but she hadn't been married that long, she was panicking. She began to remember what Oliver had told her to take deep breaths and to focus her mind on something else. Soon she was fine and could breathe again.

She climbed into the tub and soon tried to relax as best as she could. Tomorrow she would know she would know for sure if she was a mother. Everything would be fine she kept saying to herself, a knock on the door interrupted her thought process.

"Yes?"

"It's me, can I come in?" Oliver asked.

"Um, yeah."

He opened the door and took in the scene before him, his wife naked in the tub. It took everything in his being not to take her right then and there. He sat on the side of the tub and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

"Fine, it's just the middle of the afternoon and you're taking a bubble bath. Bad day?"

"No, baked a cake and decorated it and did some laundry, so I'm just a little tired."

"Why are you doing laundry? We have maids for a reason."

"I know I just like to feel….useful."

"Okay, just don't push yourself okay?"  
"I won't are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine, just we can't seem to find whoever did this to you and Katsu all information has disappeared like ghosts."

"Hmm, maybe I could help?"

"How?"

"Well, you know me with my searches maybe? Don't forget we have dinner at my parents' house tonight."

"I haven't forgotten we will be leaving around five okay?"

"Yes dear, would you like to get in with me?"

"You and I both know if I did get in with you we would not make to your parent's house," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay well I will be out soon to start getting ready."

"I'll be in my office."

He left her alone, she didn't tell him, she didn't want to get his hopes up. She relaxed some more and when she felt the water get really cold she got out. She threw her robe on and began to straighten her hair and did her make up. She walked into her closet and chose a pretty pink dress and heels to match. She dressed quickly and by the time she was done it was five so she grabbed her purse and made her way towards the kitchen. She grabbed the cake and saw Oliver waiting by the door fixing his jacket.

"You look beautiful, are you ready?"  
"Yes," she said smiling at him. His right hand found it's place at the bottom of her back sending electricity through her body. The back door of the SUV was already opened, Roy and Dig were waiting for them. She handed Oliver the cake while she got in and soon he handed it back to her once she was settled and closed the door. He walked around to the other side and climbed in his right hand set firmly on her thigh.

They were soon at her parents' house and soon he was helping her out of the car and his hand was back at her lower back. The front door opened and her mother and father stood their smiling. She gave her father a hug and kiss and did the same for her mother. One of the maids took the cake and the family made their way to one of the living rooms.

"Felicity you look beautiful as always," her father said.

"Thank you папочка. How are things in the house since I have left?"

"Quiet," her mother chimed in. "I miss you and so does your father."

"Your mother is right, I miss having you here and listening to your, what do you call it. Hacking music," he smiled taking a sip of his drink.

"That is not music," her mother snorted.

"I work better with it mom, that's why I started using headphones since you hated it so much," Felicity smiled.

"Oliver have you heard the music she's talking about?"

"No ma'am, I have not had the pleasure."

"Well you may soon if you haven't found the ones who attacked us weeks ago," Anatoly said.

"Dad I can do it, you know I can," she said squeezing Oliver's hand.

"Oliver do you agree with letting your wife getting involved?"

"Anatoly, honestly it scares me to have her involved, but to find out who did this I'd turn the other cheek. I promised to keep her safe for the rest of our lives not put her in danger."

"I completely understand son, but Felicity is the best in the world. I've used her before," he said taking another sip.

"What? You never said anything," he said looking at Felicity who just smiled.

"You never asked," she said.

"You're right."

"Always am," she smiled even bigger.

"Dinner is ready," her father stood following the couple into the dining room. The dinner continued and was filled with small conversation and laughter, Oliver loved the apple cake she had made and even had two pieces. They soon said goodbye to her parents and made their way to the awaiting SUV and made their way back to their home. Once there they made their way to their room. Oliver closed the door behind them as she bent over to take her shoes off.

"Are you sure you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You had water with dinner and not wine and you were taking a bubble bath in the middle of the afternoon."

"I'm fine, I just didn't want any wine and was really thirsty. I was tired from baking so a bubble bath was due."

"You know you can tell me anything right?"  
"I know that dear, everything is perfect with me right now," she said walking to him kissing him and then walking into their closet to get changed. He just shook his head and smiled, he was head over heels for this girl. She came out in a pajama set, peach colored shorts and a peach colored tank top. He shrugged his jacket off and soon was just wearing his boxers. She went into the bathroom and began her nightly routine.

When she was done and walked back into the bedroom he was already in bed lying down waiting for her. She walked to her side of the bed and slowly got into bed. He rolled over facing her leaning up on his elbows and stared at her and then kissed her passionately.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm," he said kissing her neck.

"OH God that," she moaned.

The next thing she knew his hand was moving to her thighs and towards her heat, surprised to find she had no underwear on. Her hips instinctively moved and the moan that came out of her mouth was not quiet. He smiled as he moved his hands and fingers working their magic. He sat up and moved himself between her legs and took her shorts off and his boxers off. She closed her eyes as he thrusted into her taking him all the way to the hilt as a moan escaped her mouth. He positioned himself so they were chest to chest. He moved fast and hard, just how she liked in and soon she was lost and quivering under him.

"Mrs. Queen, did you just?"

"Oh God Oliver yes, I think I'm going to again," she said breathlessly.

He could only smile as he kept thrusting in and out of her, her arms were wrapped around his neck holding onto him. He kept thrusting not ready for his own release just yet, he felt her quiver under him again. He picked up his speed and by now she was lost, speaking unintelligible words.

"I can't," she said breathless.

"Come with me, just one more time," he said in her ear.

"I don't think I," she moaned, "can."

"Yes you can come with me," he practically was begging her.

He moved one hand down to her heat as his mouth found its way to her rosy mound and began to suck. Her senses were so overloaded and he was ready to lose himself in her when he felt her walls closing in again, she was going to come and so was he. He didn't stop thrusting when she began to shake again and soon thrusted himself in her and released himself within her crying out her name. When he came down off his high he laid down next to her while they both tried to catch their breath.

Within minutes she was asleep, he smiled and shut off the light and soon was sleeping himself. He awoke before she did and watched her sleep, her blonde locks were everywhere. She was absolutely beautiful and he wanted five or six of her running around. She was pure of heart, she was beautiful and he wanted mini-hers everywhere. His thoughts were interrupted by the alarm on her phone. She groaned and shut it off stretching and smacking the back of her hand into his chance softly.

"Good morning beautiful," he said kissing her temple.

"Mmm, good morning handsome."

"Where are you going today?"

"Doctor's office," she said half asleep.

"Why?" instantly concerned.

"My yearly," she said quickly waking up.

"Oh, who are you taking?"  
"Sara and Roy," she said.

"Has Sara been cleared?"

"She was cleared the week after I was, she's been kicking Roy's butt again. I need a shower."

"So do I," he says smiling mischievously.

"If you take a shower with me understand that I have to leave in less than an hour so no funny business," she says.

"Fine," he says.

"Fine," she says standing up and walking into the bathroom starting the water. She climbs in and lets the water hit all over her body and soon there are hands on her hips, she looks up to see him. The look in his eye is pure love, she is head over heels for him. He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips.

"No funny business," he says sarcastically.

"Kissing is not funny business."

"No but it leads to funny business," he says.

"Fine, no kissing." She turns away from him and they continue the shower she washes her hair and herself and he does the same. She climbs out when she is done and wraps herself up in a towel and wraps her hair up in one also. She opts to go relaxed today, she tries to put on a pair of jeans but it doesn't zip up or button. 'Oh Frack' she says internally. She opts for a dress than and a pair of flats. Oliver walked into the closet as she finished stepping into her flats, he smiled at her.

"You look cute, do you want to meet up for lunch?"

"That would be great, I need to finish getting ready."

She did her make-up and her hair pretty quickly and soon was ready to leave, she grabbed her purse and walked out of their room and walked downstairs to the kitchen area where Oliver and Tanja were talking quietly. What are you guys talking about?" she said putting her purse on the counter.

"That I'd like that apple cake made at least once a month, Tanja was saying she could do that."

"Oh well I could totally make it for you if you'd like," she said smiling.

"Tanja said she'd like to, I have to go, I'll see you at lunch. I love you."

"And I love you," she replied kissing him as he left.

"Doctors appointment?"

"Yeah time for my yearly, yay!" she said sarcastically.

"I'll see you when you get home," Tanja said leaving the kitchen. Sara walked and smiled.

"You ready?"

"Yep, Roy?"

"Getting the SUV," she said following Felicity out to entrance of the house.

When they arrived at the doctor's office Felicity went in with Sara while Roy stayed with the SUV. Sara would follow her and stay outside of the room while she was waiting for the doctor. The first thing the nurse had her do was make her pee in a cup, which she had decided was the clumsiest thing she had ever been asked to do. Once in the room she sat on the edge of the bed trying to make much noise while she caught up on some emails on her phone. She had received a text message from Oliver saying that he was happy she was going to have lunch with him. A knock from the door and she looked up.

"Mrs. Queen?"

"That's me," she said nervously.

"I'm Doctor Thatcher, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, so why are you here today?"

"Well, Um, I missed my period by four days and I've never missed one before but I'm a little nervous I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be nervous, the technicians are working on your sample now. While we wait l have some questions for you to answer, okay?"

"Okay."

After about ten minutes she had answered all of the doctor's questions. A small knock on the door and a nurse came in handing a printout to the doctor who smiled.

"Mrs. Queen, we will need to do some blood work."

"Oh?"

"Mrs. Queen Congratulations are in order, you're pregnant." The room spun and her vision tunneled and the next thing she knew was just darkness. When she came too she was laying down looking up at the covered fluorescent bulbs and could hear talking around her. Her eyelids fluttered open to see Sara the nurse and the Doctor talking.

"Hey," Sara said.

"Uh, what happened?"

"You blacked out. You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess it was from the shock?"

"Mrs. Queen it happens sometimes. Rosa here is going to draw some blood and then we'll get you over to another room to get your first sonogram done okay?  
"Okay." She said as Sara helped her sit up, Rosa quickly got to it and drew her blood and left the room. "Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone, not yet okay?"

"Okay."

"Mrs. Queen please follow me this way."

Sara helped her off the table and held her elbow to steady her as they made their way down the hall to another room, darker than the previous one.

"Mrs. Queen please lay on the table and use the sheet to cover yourself up the technician will be with us in just a moment to begin. Would you like some water?"

"Please," she said thankfully.

"I'll be right back."

Sara and her were left in the room by themselves and Sara looked at her intently.

"Why don't you want me to say anything?"

"Because, I'm terrified right now. I don't even think Oliver wants children for sure but I mean we haven't been married that long and I mean it was bound to happen with all the sex we have which is something you don't need to know about I'm going to shut up in 3,2,1..." she released a breath.

"Felicity, I'm not saying this as your bodyguard right now but as someone that is very close to you. Oliver loves you and will do anything for you and he wants children with you, possibly lots of children but know that he will be happier than anyone in the world when you tell him."

The doctor came in handing Felicity a water bottle that she took and slowly took sips from. The technician came in behind her and soon she felt the warm gel on her belly and the room filled with the sounds of a fast beating heartbeat, she was amazed and shocked looking at the screen showing the little one.

"There's your baby Mrs. Queen, everything looks good and healthy. Everything is perfect, would you like a picture?"

"Yes, oh God yes."

After the technician printed out some pictures she had taken she gave a copy to the doctor and a copy to Felicity. Felicity stared down at the picture in her hand and smiled. This was something she had made with Oliver and would be such a loved child. She shoved the pictures and the pamphlets and the prenatal vitamins the doctor gave her in her purse and they headed out to the awaiting car. She wiped away a random tear and sat down in the car putting her seatbelt on.

"You okay?" Roy asked.

"Fine," she said wiping away another tear.

"Boss wants to know if you want still want to have lunch with him," he asked her looking at her in the rearview.

"No, I'd like to go home please." She didn't want to face him yet and she felt a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks and opened the door and threw up. She hadn't noticed Sara get out and help her hold her hair back and handing her a napkin to wipe her mouth. Roy had his cell phone in his hand and was typing fast.

"You okay?" Sara asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess the excitement got to me. Please get me home."

Sara closed her door and then went and climbed into the passenger seat and shared a silent conversation with Roy. Soon they were headed back to the Queen household, as soon as they arrived home Felicity didn't stop or talk to anyone until she got to her room, throwing her purse on the bed and making her way into the bathroom. She turned the water on and her eyes fixed on the toilet and she could feel her stomach churning again and made her way to the toilet releasing her stomach's contents in it.

"You better not do this the entire time you're in there," she said putting her hand on her stomach. She stood up flushing the toilet and got undressed and climbed into the shower. She washed her body and then her hair and stayed in longer than she really needed to. She shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her and made her way into the bedroom startled when she saw Oliver sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her.

"Oh my God when did you?" she said her hand over her heart.

"As soon as Roy texted me that you didn't want to go to lunch anymore and were upset and then got sick." He said standing up and made his way towards her.

"Oh, that traitor."

"Hey, what's going on seriously?"

"I think you should sit down Oliver." The look on his face told her everything he was thinking in one scrunched up pained look.

"Baby whatever it is we can work through it okay?"

"Oh, I know. We're going to have to," she said sitting next to him putting her hand on his thigh giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay now you're making me nervous."

"Oh the big bad Bratva captain is nervous?" she snorted.

"No, I'm nervous on what has my wife so freaked out."

"I'm not freaked out, more nervous than anything."

"Did someone hurt you?" he said his brows furrowing.

"God no, it's just," she took his hand in both of hers and took a deep breath. "I um, I, oh God not again," she said covering her mouth running to the bathroom again and releasing whatever was left in her stomach in the toilet. She put her head against the toilet seat and felt a cool wet rag on the back of her neck. Peeking out from her lashes, she looked up to see her husband with a worried look on his face staring down at her and soon sitting next to her.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" he gave her a look with a tilted head.

"I promise." She smiled and took a deep breath.

"Okay, well, I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**I promise I haven't given up on this but I've had some crazy developments with work and family life. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it). Here it was crazy but I have to admit it was nice not having to cook for once. Again this is an AU story doesn't follow the storyline.**

7.

"What? Really?" he said excitedly, instinctively reaching out to her.

"Yes, I just found out today and I was worried what you would say and I've been freaking out and I," he took his finger and placed it over her lips.

"I'm not upset with you at all, I am thrilled and over the moon right now. God are you okay?" his brows furrowing in concern.

"Other than the fact your child has decided to make me sick most of today and made me pass out I am fine."

"Pass out?" he said concerned.

"At the doctor's office, I'm pretty sure it was the shock and the doctor didn't seem to concerned. Sara was there she made sure I was okay even when I puked outside the car. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I am 100% sure I am okay with this, you are giving me a family. You are giving me an heir and you are giving me a child," he said with a look that would melt any girls heart. The hug he gave her was a strong one but not strong enough to crush her or their new baby.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked nervously.

"More than okay, nervous but okay."

"What has you nervous?"

"You should stay seated Felicity," she did as she was told and looked up at him while he stood in front of her rubbing his hands over his face he took a deep breath and began to pace until she reached out bringing him down next to her taking her hands in his.

"Oliver, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm fine."

"Then what has you so nervous?" she asked.

"You know how I don't talk to you about my parents or my family?"

"Yeah," she said.

"When I was younger I was taken in by another family, my parents and unborn sister were murdered."

"What? Why have I never known this, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Are you sure?"

"Honey I want to know all of your secrets as you will eventually want to know all of mine."

"Okay," he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "my father as you know was a Captain, like I am now. We were happy, my mother was going to have my sister soon, my father was spending more time at home, and everything was great. It was close to my birthday and both my mother and father left me home with our housekeeper and nanny Raisa. They left and never came back home, they were at a stoplight and a rival family had a hit put out on them. No one in the car survived. The company was held by the board of directors until I turned twenty one, where I helped bring Queen Consolidated to where it's at today. Your father was very integral in all of this you know."

"He never said."

"When he found out about what had happened he personally came to the house and told me what happened. He found another Captain here in the states where I went to live with them and was trained. They died a few years ago, natural causes within a week of each other. I saved your father's life and he made me a Captain a few days later."

"Now that I remember, I remember that."

Felicity smiled at him, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her on the lips.

"You do understand that I'm going to get even more protective of you and our детка now right? I don't want any arguments about this not until we find out who commanded the attack on the gala. You will always take Dig, Sara and Roy with you wherever you go."

"Okay, but please don't get all crazy please."

"I will try, now whatever you want I will get it for you. Whatever you want, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, they poked me today and took its first pictures," she said showing her arm that was already black and blue and reached for her purse and pulled out the pictures of their baby. He took the pictures from her hand and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. She smiled knowing this was the father of her child, a feared man in the Bratva but here in their own little sanctuary he was her husband and the father of her future children. That night when they slept, he had his hand over the small bump and slept peacefully.

-A week later -

Oliver awoke to an empty bed and a light on in the bathroom, he could hear her throwing up and he was quickly out of bed. He felt bad that there was nothing he could do for his wife except hold her hair and put a cool wash cloth on the back of her neck. The only ones that knew she was even pregnant were their immediate security team, they hadn't even told her parents yet. She had morning sickness on and off but other than that her pregnancy was going well.

Oliver had spent the week reading anything and everything he could online about pregnancy and how to help his wife through this new adventure. He made his way into the bathroom and she was sitting on the floor next to the toilet with her head on the seat and eyes closed. He grabbed the washcloth and got some cool water on it and walked over to her and sat down next to her and handed her the washcloth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," she said softly.

"I don't mind, you okay?"

"Ugh, I can't wait until this part is over babe. I'm so miserable right now," she said whining. He smiled and put his arm around her and she put her head on his bare chest.

"According to the things I've been reading online morning sickness typically ends when you get to the second trimester, you're almost there."

"Can't you build me a time machine so I can get there faster?"

"Sorry baby but if anyone could do it, it would be you not me," he smiled.

He helped her off the floor and led her to the shower, there he helped her in and got in with her. The warm water helped sooth her and warmed the aches she was feeling. Afterwards, he handed her one of his t-shirts and laid in bed next to her, holding her close to his body as he tried to soothe her. The next thing he knew she was asleep again and soon so was he. When he awoke next the sun was shining through the bedroom window, he smiled knowing she was curled up next to him. A small knock on the door had him out of bed and to the door rather fast. He cracked it open to see Dig standing there.

"Good morning Captain, but we have a meeting to attend in an hour."

"Right, give me a little bit and we can leave. Thank you."

Oliver closed the door behind him and made his way into the walk in closet and chose one of his black suits and blue shirts and silver tie. He looked back at the bed where she was still curled up asleep. He tucked the blankets a little closer to her neck and kissed her on the forehead and left their room. He sent her a text message saying that he loved her and that he would see her hopefully earlier than later.

Later when Felicity awoke she took her time getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. She was going to be looking into some things for Oliver today from the home office and planning his surprise birthday party. She was planning on revealing to their family that she was expecting a baby. She put her hair up in a ponytail and got dressed in one of her dresses and told herself that she would need to go shopping soon.

She made it downstairs to the kitchen area where Tanja was and made herself some toast with a little bit of butter and poured herself a glass of orange juice and set off to the office. There she started her music and put her headphones in and got to work, taking bites of her toast and drinking her juice. The research she was doing was coming out great and she was finding some interesting things out. Hours flew by and she hadn't realized until she felt hands on her shoulders causing her to jump out of her chair and into strong arms.

"It's just me, I'm sorry."

"God Oliver I'm going to freaking put a damn bell on your ass."

"Sorry, are you alright? Sara said you've been in here all day. Have you eaten?"

"Yes I did I had some toast and orange juice earlier, what time is it?"

"It's almost six," he said looking at his watch.

"Wow, the day flew by. Here's some of the information I was able to get for you," she said handing him the stack of papers.

"You managed to do this in one day?"

"A few hours I could've gotten more but I got a distracted," she said pouting.

"By what?"

"My husband," she said jokingly.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"That would be nice, give me a little bit to freshen up okay?"

"Okay," he said kissing her on the cheek.

She shuffled away and went to their room and went to the bathroom and freshened up. She smiled in the mirror, she was happy for the first time in her life and she felt at ease. She was going on a date with him, for the first time in a while she was nervous, her hand floated above the new life in her womb. She fixed her hair and makeup and made her way back downstairs where Oliver was standing by the door.

"Hello gorgeous," he said kissing her hair.

"Hello handsome, are you ready?"

"Yes," he said placing his hand on her lower back leading her out to one of his sports cars and helping her in. He walked around to the other side of the car and climbed in and smiled at her in the passenger seat.

"We're going by ourselves?" she asked praying her fear wouldn't be noticeable in her voice.

"No, the team is following in the SUV, they're keeping their distance tonight. Buckle up," he said winking at her instantly melting the small amount of tension that was building up inside of her. She did as she was told and they took off towards the restaurant he was taking her to. When they arrived the valet opened her door for her and helped her out, small flashes from paparazzi that normally stalked the restaurant were out front. Oliver soon found her hand and led her inside pulling her close to him as they walked inside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen it's pleasure to see you this evening, your usual table?" the hostess asked.

"Please Erica," Oliver said with his business voice Felicity called it. He could make anyone do anything he wanted and she knew it. The two of them followed Erica to the table and Oliver pulled her chair for her and pushed her chair in. He squeezed her shoulder and then walked around and sat down across from her. She looked beautiful with her hair down and her contacts in and her bright red lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, hungry but fine. How was your day?"

"Good, were you able to do that research in a few hours?"

"That and some other things," she said taking a sip of water.

"What things?"

"I can't tell you," she said smiling at him.

"I have ways to make you tell me," he said winking at her.

"Mr. Queen are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Is it working?"

"No," she said smiling. The waitress came over to the table and greeted them and took their order. The rest of the meal was spent laughing and playing one of their silly question games. By the time dessert came out she was so full and soon couldn't eat another bite of her cheesecake.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm just so full, you want the rest of the cheesecake?"

"I'll have a bite or two. I have plans for you when we get home," he said putting a piece of the cheesecake in his mouth. Her left eyebrow lifted up in curiosity.

"What do you mean plans?"

"I'll show you when we get home," he said smirking. The waitress came over giving him his credit card receipt and Oliver quickly signed and left her tip in cash. He stood up and helped her up as they walked outside to the valet station. It happened so fast and so quick that if Oliver wasn't in the line of business he was in they both would've been dead. He saw the black SUV drive up slowly as the windows rolled down on the passenger side and saw the glitter of the gun. The sounds of gunshots began to ring out as Oliver threw her to the ground and covered her.

He could feel her shaking and felt her hand over her womb trying to cover the baby, she was crying and he listened until shots were done and police sirens were being heard. He heard John calling their names and trying to get their attention. Oliver slowly moved off of her and kneeled down over his wife who was in the midst of a full blown panic attack. He quickly sat her up and cupped her face in his hands.

"Baby I need you to slow your breathing down or you're going to pass out. Everything is okay, no one's hurt. Shh," he kept repeating until her breathing returned to normal. The police arrived and began to take everyone's statements. It took her about thirty minutes to finally stop shaking, when she stood up finally from the chair the restaurant had let her borrow she felt a twinge of pain shooting up from her groin and her side and instinctively doubled over. Oliver was at her side in a second grabbing her by the elbow. "What's wrong?"

"Pain," is all she said and soon her knees gave out and the darkness consumed her. The panic Oliver was feeling was nothing compared to anything he had ever felt before. He picked her up in a bridal carry, John ran over and looked at them with panic in his eyes.

"Oliver, she's bleeding," Oliver's eyes got big and he knew bleeding was never good. Everything happened quickly and a gurney was brought over and she was placed on it and soon Oliver and her were on the way to the hospital. Oliver couldn't breathe he was in concern for his wife and his unborn child. He could feel the rage building inside him and wanted to know who dared to do this to his family. In the hospital she was taken away and he was left in the waiting room, he paced and rolled his sleeves up and loosened his tie. Soon John, Sara and Roy arrived and looked on not being able to do anything to take anyone's pain or concern away. After an hour a doctor came out, all four looked in his direction as he looked as his clipboard.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Yes, how is she, the baby?"

"Everyone is fine, she will need a few days of bedrest but it was from the shock she experienced, she's getting dressed and can go home, but like I said rest and lots of fluids."

"Thank you Doctor."

"My pleasure I called my wife, her OB and let her know what happened, she will be by your home tomorrow morning to check on her again."

"Thank you, it's very much appreciated," Oliver said shaking the man's hand. Oliver walked over to his team and sighed a breath of relief, John put his hand on his shoulder. "They're both fine, it was from the shock and she needs to stay on bed rest for a little while. She can go home tonight. Her Doctor is coming by the mansion in the morning, Sara make sure she can make it to us. Roy, John have we heard anything of the shooting?"

"I have some men on it now," John said.

"Keep me informed."

The door opened and Felicity smiled at him from the wheelchair, he rushed over to her and gave her a huge kiss. Within minutes they were on their way home in the SUV with Roy driving Oliver's sports car behind them. Once home Oliver and Felicity went straight into the bedroom and he helped her get out of her dress and they showered together. Afterwards she dressed in one of his shirts and climbed into bed with him holding her from behind. She slept peacefully wrapped in his arms he stayed up watching her for a little while watching her and going over everything that happened. He put his hand over her womb and wanted their child to feel all the love he had for it already.

Across Starling in 'China Town' a black SUV pulled into a garage and three men climbed out. Above them stood a man looking down at them with his hands behind his back. The men stood there looking up, the man was angry, his mission had once again failed.

"Well?" he asked them.

"We did as asked, she's alive."

"Good," the man took his hand behind out from behind his back and shot the three running men. He smiled as he walked away from the scene and made his way to the silver Mercedes. Inside he sat down turning the car on and looked over to the woman in his passenger seat.

"Is it done Katsu?"

"China, I'm not done. But remember in the end she will be mine," he growled out to his sister as they drove away.

 **I know another slight cliffhanger but I promise I will have a new chapter up soon.**

детка= baby


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, seriously I love you guys. But I did have a lovely (being extremely sarcastic) email or message from someone that kind of put me off of writing for a while. But after really praying about it and doing some soul searching I said screw it and am going to keep writing. One person compared to so many other people should not stop me from doing what I'm doing. I truly enjoy writing and it's almost like a stress reliever for me personally. Also, the song the Little Drummer Boy has been officially ruined for me for life, just so you all know! I heard it on Pandora the other night and seriously almost started to cry. RUINED!**

 **With that said, this will most likely be my second to last post for 2015. For those of you who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas. To the rest of you, Happy Holidays. May 2016 be a bright and wonderful one filled with excitement, joy and peace.**

 **Here's Chapter 8, I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Passes out Christmas cookies and hot chocolate)**

8.

Felicity awoke, cold. She frowned looking for Oliver's warmth but he was not in bed, she slowly sat up and stretched and touched her stomach closing her eyes. She got up and went to the bathroom and took a long shower washing her hair and humming along to the music from the speaker in the shower. Afterwards, she dressed in some stretch pants and a t-shirt and walked slowly downstairs. She found Tanja in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good Morning Felicity."

"Good Morning. Have you seen Oliver?"

"He came down early this morning for a run, he hasn't come back yet but I figured he would be soon. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Um, good question. How about some eggs and bacon?"

"And orange juice?"

"That'll be perfect. Thank you. I'll be in the living room will you let me know when it's done?"

"I will bring it to you, go rest."

"Thank you."

She walked into the living room and turned the TV on and switching through the channels until she settled on a Hallmark channel movie. Twenty minutes later Tanja brought her a tray with eggs, bacon and orange juice. She ate it and the movie she was watching went to commercial, the commercial made her emotional. She had never had this problem before. Oliver chose this time to come home from his run, seeing his wife crying instantly had him on alert.

"Felicity? What's wrong?"

"Those poor dogs."

He couldn't help but let out a small huff of laughter.

"This isn't funny, they need help."

"I know, babe maybe we can donate, would that make you feel better?" She nodded her head yes. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning, I went for a run. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, any word on Doctor Thatcher?"

"Sara is on her way to bring her here. Did you eat?"

"Oh yes, eggs, bacon and orange juice," she said rubbing her small bump.

"Good, I'm going to get a quick shower and something to eat. I'm going to be staying home today."

"Really? Is this because of last night?"

"Yes, mostly but also I want to be here when the Doctor comes."

"Mmm, okay." He kissed her on the top of her head and walked away, taking his sweater off in the process, she looked at him over the top of her glasses and felt heat growing within her. 'Damn I am so lucky!'

"I heard that," she heard him say.

"Frack."

Twenty minutes later he was joining her in the living room with some breakfast of his own. John walked in and Oliver looked at him.

"Doctor Thatcher is here, she'll meet you in the drawing room."

"Thank you." Oliver said standing up and helping Felicity up and placed a hand on her lower back. They made it to the drawing room and Felicity smiled seeing the Doctor.

"Hello Felicity, Mr. Queen, my husband told me what happened. Are you alright? Any cramping?"

"Not since last night."

"Any bleeding?"

"Not since, I've been resting."

"Good. Let me check you out, can you lay down over here please?" pointing towards the couch. Felicity did as she was told and the Doctor pulled out a small handheld Doppler, Felicity looked at her confused. "I want to check the baby's heartbeat, can you lift your shirt?" She did as she was told and soon the drawing room was filled with a fast beating heartbeat. Felicity couldn't help but tear up hearing the noise, Oliver smiled like she had seen him smile on her wedding day which made the tears come up. "It's the hormones dad," the Doctor reassured him.

"It's so fast, is that normal?" he asked concerned.

"Absolutely, everything seems good so far. Can you come by the office in the next few days so I can examine you and make sure your cervix is still intact?"

"Absolutely." Oliver said quickly.

"Good, until then I want you to rest, feet up drink lots of fluids and not a lot of stress and no sex." At sex Felicity let out a soft groan making Doctor Thatcher laugh. "I know he's handsome but you little lady need the rest. I'll see you soon, take care of her," Doctor Thatcher smiled at Oliver.

"Always, thank you Doctor. Sara will make sure you get back safely."

"Thank you.  
Doctor Thatcher and John left the room and Felicity pulled her shirt back down and sat up slowly, Oliver watching her every move. He walked over to her and kneeled down, putting her face in both of his hands and kissed her.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For giving me this gift, it's the best thing in the entire world. I love you both so much."

"Aww, honey we love you too. Now, since I'm stuck to the bed for now, we will go to our room and watch some Netflix and I will expect maybe a back rub and snuggles."

"For you? Anything."

They went to their room and Felicity set up her pillow palace and laid back against them so she was sitting up instead of laying down while watching Oliver text on his phone, his brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Your father is sending me messages, he's worried."

"I can only imagine. He's probably not as worried as I am though."

"You're worried?" he asked.

"Well, I mean…"she stopped talking, he could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Felicity, tell me. What has you worried?"

"Something about this feels so wrong. I can't put my finger on it and I hate mysteries and I'm just worried that you'll leave one day and never come home or that someone will take the baby," he stopped her by kissing her.

"Felicity Queen, I will only tell you this once. I will always come home to you, I will always make sure you and the baby are always safe even if I have to die in the process. That is my job as your husband and the baby's father. I want you to know that we will find out what it is and will figure it out and whoever is behind this will pay, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, I love you and never want you to worry. Right now all I want you to worry about is picking a movie and thinking about baby names okay? That's it, nothing else." She stifled a laugh. "That's my girl, now I'm going to make a quick phone call while you pick out a movie, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He stepped out of the room and made his phone call to her father.

"Oliver."

"Anatoly."

"How is she? How is my girl?"

"She's fine, she's resting right now."

"Good, any developments on your end?"

"Nothing, yours?"

"I have nothing. Oliver this needs to get resolved, that was too close last night."

"I completely agree, I'm going to have John reach out to some contacts to see what they come up with, as soon as I know I will let you know."

"Good, tell my girl I love her."

"I will, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Oliver walked back into their room and Felicity was staring intently at the screen, a documentary. He smiled to himself, leave it to his smart and beautiful wife to pick a documentary. He got in bed and sat up next to her pulling her into his embrace. Within the hour she had fallen asleep quietly snoring on his shoulder making him smile.

-3 weeks later-

Oliver still made Felicity spend most of her time off of her feet even though Doctor Thatcher cleared her, she spent most of her days at home. They decided to let her parents know she was pregnant at dinner that night. She had Tanja make dinner and she had John buy a t-shirt for each of her parents saying "Grandma" and "Grandpa", her father would probably cry. The best part is they were going to find out the sex tonight also, she had Sara get with Doctor Thatcher who took the information to a bakery to do the frosting on the inside of the cake the right color.

That night her parents arrived and were all smiles, she was wearing a long flowing top that her bump wasn't noticeable yet making her very happy. She greeted her parents and they made their way to their dining room laughing and chatting. When dinner was done Felicity got up from the table smiling at Oliver.

"I got you both a present, I hope you like it." She said walking out of the room.

"Мой маленький цветок you didn't have to get us anything, it's nice to come here and visit you I miss you."

"Daddy you can come here anytime, mom this one is for you and this one is yours dad." She handed them their respective boxes and sat back down next to Oliver and smiled. Her parents began to open the box, her heartbeat was racing with each movement her parents made to get to their present. Her father pulled out his shirt first and for the first time in a long time she saw her father begin to cry. Her mother began to scream in excitement and Felicity couldn't hold back her joy anymore.

"Oh my Мой маленький цветок you're having a baby?" he said through tears.

"Yes," she said hugging him. Sara walked in with the cake, which was white with blue and pink swirls.

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is," her mom said.

"A reveal cake, yes!" she said smiling at her mom.

"Oh my God you sneaky little monkey! Someone give me a knife I have to know right now."

"Mom, calm down."

"Felicity how far along are you?"

"Well, four months technically."

"You hid this for four months?"

"No technically, I didn't know for two months myself. Okay, mom would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course I do," she said taking the cake knife from her.

"You ready?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said kissing her on the cheek.

Her mom cut into the cake and cut the piece, she removed it and the pink frosting had her screaming even more. A girl, a little her running around Felicity couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Oliver gave her a huge hug.

"A girl, oh God thank you Felicity. A mini you." Oliver said in her hair.

"A mini-me, are you going to be okay with that?"

"As long as she is healthy that's all that matters to me. I love you more than ever right now."

"Dad are you okay?" Felicity asked her father.

"I have a Внучка," he said through tears, Felicity gave him a huge hug.

"Are you happy or upset?"

"My baby is having a baby, I'm happy."

The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking baby names, her mom talking about the nursery and shopping for baby clothes. Felicity just smiled looking at Oliver who was beaming the rest of the night. When her parents left they headed to their bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and Oliver into his and he got down on his knees in front of her so he was eye level with her bump.

"Hey there little girl, I just want you to know that you are going to be the most loved little girl in the whole world. I hope you have your mommy's brains and good looks, we'll see you in a few months. I love you," he said kissing her bump. Felicity couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"The big bad Bratva Captain, future Pahkan is brought to his knees by a girl," she said smiling.

"You think you're funny, huh?"

"I'm hilarious," he stood kissing her leading her to the bed pulling off her shirt, revealing her enlarged breasts, one of the perks of being pregnant he mentioned to her when her bra's stopped fitting. He led her back down onto the bed slowly kissing his way from her neck down to her nipple, slowly rolling his tongue over it causing her to let out a moan making him smile. It was one of his favorite noises she made.

He moved his way down over her bump kissing it some more and whispering to his daughter to go to sleep and to cover her ears making Felicity laugh again. He continued to kiss his way until he got to the band of her pajama shorts, pulling them down with her underwear leaving her bare for the world. He kissed the top of her thighs causing her to squirm, and then he moved his way to between her legs. He began to lick her fast and hard, causing her to cry out, he knew with her body now it didn't take much for her to have an orgasm, the first time she was upset but after finding out it was normal she was happy.

When she flew off the handles he took of his pajama pants and positioned himself at her entrance. She raised her hips and took him into her making her head go back as her mouth formed an 'o' and he began to thrust inside of her. She flipped them over and rode him making him cry out as she put her hand over his Bratva tattoo digging her nails into his chest as she was close to going over the edge again. He sat up and he began to thrust into her hard and fast and let out a small cry as he released himself within her.

He rolled them onto the bed and went and grabbed a wash cloth to clean her up and soon she was asleep with a smile and sex hair. He smiled. His phone chimed a text message.

 **Thank you for my** **Внучка. This is the greatest gift a man could ever ask for. Take care of my girls.**

 **** ** _Yes sir. I'm over the moon and I will always protect them._**

-Another Month Flew By-

"Mom, I think she has enough clothes to last her a lifetime, seriously. Can we eat? I'm starving."

"Again? You just had a sandwich like two hours ago."

"Your granddaughter has decided she wants to eat again, you talk with her."

They walked out of the last boutique with Roy and Sara in tow.

"I'm going to go put these in the car, you guys going to that bistro?" Sara said.

"Yes, we'll meet you there." Felicity replied. They walked over to the bistro and paparazzi took a few pictures of Felicity who asked her how pregnancy was going and she smiled. "It's going well, thank you. Excuse me," she said as they walked into the Bistro. They sat down at a booth close to the back of the restaurant and ordered their food. Sara rejoined the group and sat at the bar with Roy. Her food had just been placed in front of them when a man approached her table, she looked up at him.

"Mrs. Queen, I need you to come with me please," he said with his hand under his jacket.

"No."

"Mrs. Queen, if you do not want these people hurt you will come with me now."

Roy walked over to the man.

"You need to go," Roy said with steel in his voice.

"And you need to shut up. Mrs. Queen is coming with me or everyone will die."

"I don't think so," Roy said. The man swung out at Roy who quickly dodged his punches and between Sara and him they disarmed him and knocked him out. Felicity called Oliver.

"Hey honey."

"Oliver you need to get here."

"Where are you?"

"We're at the Bistro by the shops. Roy and Sara just took out a guy who said I had to come with him or everyone here was going to die."

"Stay there will be there in a minute, John."

True to his word within five minutes both John and him were walking in the front door of the Bistro. The man was unconscious on the ground and the Bistro was now empty other than the owner who was a friend of Oliver's.

"Felicity?" he said as soon as he saw her.

"I'm fine."

"Sara, Roy take this piece of crap away, John I want information and I don't care how you get it do you understand?"

"Yes." John left with Sara and Roy leaving Felicity and Donna with Oliver.

"Donna I'm going to have someone take you home, Felicity and I will be heading home."

Oliver pulled out his phone and within minutes a driver pulled up and Oliver made sure Donna got in the car safely taking Felicity to his car. They took off towards the house. Oliver stopped at the stoplight and looked over to Felicity who was staring out the window.

"Hey," he said and she turned to stare at him, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired of these games. I'm tired that every time everything is going great all of sudden some guy shows up while I'm trying to eat for the hundredth time today and wants me to go with him. I'm so done with all of it."

"Hey, everything's fine okay?" She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. The light turned green and they went through the light, Oliver didn't see the man holding a gun in his hand aiming towards the car's tires. The silencer held the gunshot as the man took out the back right tire causing Oliver to pull over sharply.

"Are you okay?" he said staring at Felicity who was starting to panic.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Tire popped, stay here okay?"

"Mm, hmm." She said rubbing circles in her stomach.

Oliver got out to assess the damage and didn't hear the man come up behind him until the last minute. Oliver's hair on the back of his neck had risen and he turned around in time to catch the man's hand with the syringe in it and they began to fight. Felicity looked out the car's window and looked in the side mirror to see Oliver fighting a man, she took out her cell phone quickly began calling for John.

"Felicity?" he said with concern in his voice.

"John we need help, someone is trying to kill Oliver," the panic evident in her voice.

"Where are you?" he said gritting his teeth.

"The corner of 5th and Jones Street. John hurry. Please, Oh God."

The man got the upper hand on Oliver, knocking him to the ground. The man took the butt of his gun and hit him and all Felicity saw was Oliver collapsing to the ground, she couldn't stifle the scream. The man looked up at her and smiled. She locked the car doors, knowing he could just break the window and grab her but it would give John some extra time to get here to help. The man made his way to her side of the car and she looked for something to hit him, opening the glove compartment she found a gun. She took it out and cocked it. The next thing she knew the glass on her window shattered and her ears were ringing. The man opened the car door and she aimed the gun at him, making him laugh.

"I was told to be gentle with you," he said and then punched her hard in the face before she could get the shot off. He lifted her out of the car and placed her in his backseat looking back to the scene where Oliver was still unconscious on the ground and smiled. He took off with passing a black SUV with a man he recognized from his surveillance.

-An hour later-

Oliver sat there with an ice pack on his head shaking from his anger. He was unsuccessful in protecting his wife and daughter. He had been angry before but this was rage, he knew he had to keep his calm to get them back. Oliver walked into the room where the man was tied to a chair, with a bloodied face.

"I'm going to ask you again, where is my wife?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Roy, pliers."

Roy handed him the pliers and held the man's head back opening his mouth while Oliver extracted one of the man's teeth from his mouth causing the man to scream.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll make your death a quick one. Don't tell me I will find everyone in your family and kill them in front of you slowly and then kill you."

"Katsu, Katsu told us to take her to his warehouse on the outskirts of town. The Glades warehouse. Please leave my family alone."

"Roy handle this piece of shit, John, Sara get a team. We're going to put Katsu down for good."

"Oliver you need to call him and tell him what's happened."  
Oliver pulled out his phone and saw the missed calls from Anatoly, he called him back and was ready to get his ass handed back to him.

"Oliver we have a problem."

"So do I."

"Katsu and China have killed their father and have waged war against the Italians and us."

"Fuck, Katsu has Felicity."

"WHAT?!"

"It's been about an hour we're going to get her back and I'm going to kill everyone who gets in my way. They want war? They're going to get war."

"I've contacted _Bertinelli_ and have come to arrangement with him, meet at my house first."

"Felicity needs me."

"OLIVER NOW!"

"Yes sir."

Within minutes he was at the house and he saw Anatoly dressed differently than he had seen before, jeans and a shirt. He was going to war with them to get his daughter, his wife back. The Italians were already there and there was a buzz. The Italian's were going to help him get his wife back and destroy the Starling City Triad. Soon they were on their way to get Felicity back Oliver stayed quiet, his anger radiating off of him.

Мой маленький цветок=My little flower

Внучка=Granddaughter

 **I know a cliffhanger, please don't kill me. Should have the next chapter up today or tomorrow depending on how crazy my tablet wants to act up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I totally jinxed myself with my tablet. Here's the last chapter of 2015!**

9.

The throbbing in her head would not stop, she went to go touch her bump but couldn't move. She realized she was tied to a bed with a gag in her mouth and couldn't move her arms or legs. The panic began to set in but she told herself she needed to calm down because of the baby. The door opened and she looked towards it to see Katsu and his sister walk in.

"She's awake brother."

"I see that sister, could you give us a moment…or more," he said smiling at her.

"Of course brother," his sister walked out of the room as Katsu made his way to Felicity on the bed and sat down next to her. He touched her face and she recoiled from his touch.

"Don't be like that you tease." She talked through her gag and he just shook his head. "I don't know what you're saying." He took the gag off of her and she moved her jaw.

"Your father is going to kill you unless Oliver gets to you first."

"My father's dead. I was sick of tip toeing the fine line. We killed him and waged war against the Italians and the Bratva. Starling will be ours and so will you."

"I would never be with you," she said with disgust.

"Who said you have a choice, did you forget you were the one tied to the bed because you're weak and a woman?"

"The last few months was all you? Why?"

"Why? Because you are beautiful and when I set my eyes on something I want I will have it even if I'm told no. You will be mine," he said tracing his hand over her body and over her left breast.

"Katsu no, I don't want this."

"DON'T TELL ME NO!" he yelled in her face forcing her chin towards him, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Katsu please, I'm having a baby please."

"I know, but that can be fixed."

"No, Katsu please I beg you. Do whatever you want to me but you leave my baby alone. Please. Oh God please."

"Whatever I want?" he asked her his eyebrows quirked up.

"Ye-yes." Felicity knew what he wanted and if that's what it took to make sure her daughter would stay alive then she would do it.

"I knew I could persuade you to change your mind," he said putting his head near hers and nipping her jawline with his teeth making her stifle a groan. A knock on the door interrupted them, he stood up and went to the door. She heard him speak in a different language quickly and then closed the door. He turned to her and walked back over to her.

"We'll be leaving soon. They know you're here and are on they're on their way here now. I want take you now but I will soon," he took a knife out of his pocket cutting her feet loose. "Don't do anything stupid or I will stab you in the stomach and kill your baby, do you understand?" She nodded in agreement. He cut the rest of her binds and she rubbed her wrists in relief. "Put your hands behind your back." She did as she was told and he re-tied her wrists tighter than before.

He helped her up and they began to walk the halls, she tried not to trip but couldn't help it and he made sure she never hit the ground making comments every time she missed a step, upsetting him more and more and pulling her by the arm. They made it to an area that was holding vehicles when he froze in his spot, China was being held by John with a gun to her head with Oliver, Anatoly, and Bertinelli next to them guns pointed at him. The rest of the men were dead on the ground and Katsu realized it was only his sister and him now he pulled Felicity closer to his body.

"Let her go," Oliver said with steel in his voice.

"China? Are you okay?" he asked his sister who nodded.

"Katsu, enough games let her go or we will kill your sister and then you. Most of your crew in Starling has been found and killed, there's only the two of you left."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I can kill your child and still be okay with all of this."

"You want your sister to die?" Anatoly asked.

"Please, she gets everything she wants, my father made me work for everything I had. She just batted her eyelashes and got it. Kill her, I don't care."

At that China started to fight in John's grasp, she wasn't going anywhere. Oliver put his hands up and handed his gun to Anatoly and began to walk towards Felicity and Katsu.

"Katsu, let her go. This is between you and me, let her go."

"No, she's mine."

"Katsu, she is my wife, the mother of my child please. I'm begging you do what you wish with me just let her go."

"She will be mine," he said pulling her hair closer to his face and kissed her face making Felicity cry out.

"You're hurting her, please." Oliver said getting closer.

Katsu was so focused on Oliver and the men in front of him that he didn't realize that Roy was coming behind him. The plan was that he was going to shove Katsu and Felicity would be caught by Oliver while Roy subdued him. Both Katsu and China would die that night.

"She's mine and she will take it, won't you baby." Felicity cried, she couldn't help it anymore, she was being jerked around by her hair making her already throbbing head worse. Roy took this opportunity to tackle Katsu, Oliver caught Felicity while Roy beat Katsu's hand against the floor until he released the knife. Within seconds Sara was on him also and soon they had him subdued with his hands handcuffed behind his back. Oliver took his knife unbinding Felicity's hands. She was shaking and crying and he was just holding her, her father came over getting down on one knee and kissed his daughter's forehead reassuring her that she was safe.

Oliver picked her up in a carry and brought her to his SUV, the men knew where they would be taking Katsu and China he would meet up with them later. Oliver held her as they made their way back to the mansion. He soothed her and calmed her as they made it to the house, once there he carried her to their bedroom where Doctor Thatcher was already waiting, ready to check her over to see if there was anything wrong with her.

"Hey girl, what happened? What happened to you?"

"The man punched me and then I woke up tied to a bed and then he um, untied me and then he made me sit up and put my hands behind my back and then Oliver found me."

"Have you felt the baby?"

"I've only felt the flutters but never the baby kick."

"Okay, I'm going to lift your dress okay?"

She nodded and Oliver closed the door to the bedroom to give her a sense of privacy and made his way back to his wife. Soon the room was filled with the fast heartbeat. Felicity began to cry and hyperventilate, everything that had happened within the last few hours came crashing down on her and hard. Oliver cupped her face in his hands his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Honey, you need to calm down shh, breathe with me."

She couldn't stop and the next thing she felt was prick on the arm and the world began to spin and soon darkness consumed her. Oliver looked at Doctor Thatcher with worry.

"I'm sorry I had to, she was going to harm herself or the baby by accident, she's going to be out for a while. In the morning I expect her in my office, I want to do the works on her, I want to make sure she is okay. I'm going to take some blood from her and have it run by the lab tonight." Oliver just nodded as the Doctor prepped her arm and took some vials and placed a pink Band-Aid on her arm and stood up. She squeezed Oliver's shoulder, "she's going to be okay son. I will see you in the morning. If she wakes up lots of fluids okay?" Oliver nodded as she walked out of the room with her bag, Anatoly walked in.

"What happened?"

"She started to hyperventilate and she was going to end up hurting the baby or herself by accident so she gave her a sedative. I have to bring her to the office in the morning."

"The baby?"

"Heart's still fast."

"Thank God, I'll stay with her. Donna is on her way. We'll stay with her while you go handle the bastards who did this to her. The Triad has washed their hands of Starling and the two of them. Zhishan was beloved and they asked to not make it painless."

"Okay," he said gently placing her head on the pillow and kissing her on the forehead. The soft snore that came from her eased his tension and reminded him that she was here and not with Katsu any longer. That bastard was going to get his if it was the last thing he did on this earth and he would pay for everything he ever did to Felicity.

Oliver met up with John who drove him to a different location, Oliver rolled up his sleeves and walked in behind John. Katsu's face was slightly bloody and one of his eyes was swollen shut, China was unconscious blood around her face and shirt. Oliver smiled his men were pissed, no one messed with the Queen as most called her now.

"You know, when Felicity told me she was worried for you about the kidnapping months ago and that she didn't feel right about it I agreed with her. Something never sat right with me. This was just an elaborate plan wasn't it."

"You don't deserve her, you will never deserve her," Katsu spit out, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You know what you're probably right I don't deserve her but here's the thing, she loves me and I love her and I will do everything in my power for the rest of my life to make her the happiest woman in the world. You piece of shit will never know her the way I know her," Oliver said moving his hand of the table with instruments on them settling on a knife that looked rusty and looked painful.

"She was already mine, you just kill me and more will come. The Triad will send more to avenge my death."

"See, that's the thing. You wanted a war, you lost it. All of your men were found by the Italians and by the Bratva and were killed. Your Triad? They have washed their hands of you and your sister, Zhishan was beloved and they asked for your death and your sisters death to be a painful one. The funny thing? They are washing their hands of you and this city. The Italians and the Bratva have come to an arrangement and we are actually going to work together, surprised are you?" Oliver said plunging the knife into Katsu shoulder making him cry out. "Does it hurt?" Katsu just whimpered, "Good, we're just getting started," he said twisting the knife.

\- Hours Later-

Oliver looked back to the pieces of the chopped up bodies, Katsu and China were gone and the torture had been bittersweet for him. He never enjoyed torturing people but tonight he got great pleasure out of torturing the two of them. With each dismemberment and each one of their cries he could only remember everything they had done to Felicity and he didn't care how much it hurt them. He sighed a breath of relief and was ready to go home to his wife, John handed him a small bag with some clothes to change into. After he was changed he handed the bag to John who smiled at him, they had agreed John would take care of the remains at one of their funeral parlors in town with a crematorium along with the clothes.

"Sara and Roy will get you home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"John?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"He was wrong you know that right?"

"What?"  
"You do deserve her and she deserves you."

"You're right, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again."

With that Roy, Sara and Oliver headed back to the mansion. Oliver went up the stairs and saw Anatoly sitting on a chair asleep next to Felicity and Donna was curled up next to Felicity asleep. He smiled and soon was staring at Anatoly's now awake face. He pointed to the hallway and they both walked out to talk closing the door behind them.

"Is it finished?"

"Yes, they're gone."

"Good, The Triad have agreed never to send men to Starling and the Italians and us are in good standing now. Everything is good now. "

"I can breathe a little better at night knowing that my wife and child are now safe."

"Yes, but you never ever let your guard down, do you understand?"

"I know you made sure I was trained better than that."

"Her mother changed her into some pajamas, they'll be fine for the night. Are you staying here or in a guest room?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can take any room you'd like, thank you for watching her tonight."

"Oliver, I will always watch my daughter and now my granddaughter until the day I die. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Oliver said watching Anatoly go down the hall. Oliver made his way back into the room and tried to settle himself down on the couch but he was too far away from Felicity, he took his place on the chair next to her and listened to her soft snores that lulled him off to sleep. The squeeze on his shoulder woke him up quickly, Donna.

"Good morning, you look uncomfortable," she said handing him a cup of coffee which he took gratefully. "Is it over?"

"Yes, thank you for last night for coming here to be with her and changing her."

"Anytime dear, I'm going to help Tanja with breakfast."

"Thank you," he said to her as she turned to leave and closed the door behind her. He looked down at Felicity who was no longer snoring and looked at the clock on the nightstand, saying it was nine am. He stretched and looked down at her, he reached out cupping her cheek in his hand and instinctually she moved her face into it. Her eyes soon fluttered open and she saw him and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but a lot more relaxed. I think I freaked out again last night."

"Yeah, Doctor Thatcher had to sedate you. Sorry."

"The baby's fine?"

"She's fine honey, come on let's get you in the shower. Your mom and Tanja are working on breakfast," he said helping her sit up slowly and then into the bathroom. He quickly undressed her and led into the shower under the warm spray. He washed her kissing her bump, his new favorite thing to do, and then washed her hair. At that moment in time she felt like she was in heaven. He shut the shower off and she dried off wrapping a towel around her and brushed her hair throwing some moose and hairspray in and doing light makeup. She then walked into their closet pulling out some underwear and then dressing in a cute floral pink dress and slipped her flats on. Oliver put on his jeans and a green t-shirt and his shoes and then they walked downstairs together.

"Good morning how are you feeling?" Anatoly asked Felicity kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm fine dad, smells good."

"Good, there's tons of food, eat up," Donna said placing a dish with scrambled eggs on the table causing Felicity's stomach to growl and her rubbing her stomach to calm her daughter.

"Did she just?" Oliver asked.

"She's very possessive over food I've learned. I have to eat."

Oliver laughed and they all sat down and began to eat, by the time Felicity ate everything on her plate she was stuffed, leaning back in her chair rubbing circles in her stomach.

"Are you happy now?"

"Very, mom, thank you."

"Any time baby. We're going to head back home now, are you two going to be okay?"

"Yes, I think so?" she looked at Oliver, she hadn't bothered to ask what happened to Katsu and China.

"We'll be fine, thank you both again."

\- An hour later -

Felicity sat on the table with her legs swinging over in the gown Doctor Thatcher asked her to wear, the knock on the door had her looking at the door when Doctor Thatcher walked in.

"Good Morning, you're looking a lot better."

"Much, being kidnapped is not fun, don't try it," Felicity smiled.

"I can only imagine, your blood work came back clear so as far as I can tell your levels are good and you were not injected with anything." Oliver let out a sigh of relief. "Okay so I'm going to check you out from head to toe today so just bear with me okay?"

"Yep, work away Doc."

After a while Doctor Thatcher helped her sit up and smiled at her.

"All is good. You're going to need some extra fluids, you are a little dehydrated. Now I want you two to go home and get some rest. I'll see you in a few weeks for your next appointment okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"My pleasure, get dressed I'll meet you up front."

Oliver helped Felicity off of the table and helped her get dressed. He led them out of the room with his hand on her lower back, a small crash of instruments had her jump and breathing a little fast. Oliver grabbed her wrist and looked at her.

"Honey, you're okay, breathe with me." Felicity did as she was told and followed his breathing calming her down.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be sorry, after all you've been through it's okay."

They continued to the front of the office and scheduled her next appointment and left to go back home. When they arrived they went straight to the bedroom and Felicity got changed into comfortable clothes and laid down in her pillow palace, Oliver joined her and put his hand over the bump. She was safe now and he was happy she was safe and he couldn't wait to meet his little girl. The house phone rang and she answered it cheerfully.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, I'm booking the place for the baby shower would you say a hundred people is about right?"

"Yes, mom we really don't need to do that."

"Absolutely we do, it's scheduled for two Saturday's from now and I'm handling everything. All you need to do is show up and look beautiful."

"Okay I give in."

"That's my girl. I love you. Tell Oliver I love him too."

"We love you too, bye mom." She said hanging up the phone.

"Your mom?"

"Yes, apparently I'm having a baby shower and she's planning everything and that I am to arrive and just look beautiful."

"Sounds like your mom. We have the designer next week to work on the nursery for you. All you my amazing, beautiful wife need to do is relax and let everyone spoil you, you understand?"

"Yes dear, but just a reminder I am not an invalid."

"I know that dear I just want you to relax and focus on our baby."

"Fine, I'll let you win this round." He kissed her arm and put his head back on the pillow. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"I like that idea," he said reaching over and shutting off the lights. She moved her pillow palace and curled up next to him using his chest as a pillow while he held her in his arms. She was asleep within minutes and he laid there listening to her breathing and had his hand over her bump. He would never ever tire of this and he felt he could truly finally relax.

 **That's it's for 2015 kids! Again, thank you for the love and the support. I truly don't think I could've had the courage to do any of this without the love. I hope you all had wonderful holidays and I'll be back sometime in January 2016. Much love!**

 **I was going to get a lot more descriptive with the torture scene but opted against it. I didn't feel comfortable with my writing throughout it so I did a jump ahead. I hope that's okay with you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello loves! I hope 2016 is treating you good so far! So far here we have suffered a death in the family, crashing tablets, but also a lot of positive things too. So far Season 4 has been great but has also made me slightly apprehensive when we were all told to expect a "lighter theme". But alas, chapter 10 is up and hopefully you all enjoy. I struggled with this chapter a little because I didn't know where I wanted to go with it but I think I did alright in the end.**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **10.**

Felicity walked next to Sara as they walked the boutiques looking for her baby shower outfit. After a few hours she settled on a blush colored empire dress with jewels under the bust. She would have to come back later that week to get fitted one more time before she could take it home but she was happy she found something she wanted. Sara and her made their way back to the house where Oliver was patiently waiting for them.

"Hey honey, what are you doing home?" she asked him.

"What can a husband not surprise his wife?"

"Oh no it's fine, everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," he said taking her hand in his and then kissed her. He slowly led her to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. He led them to the bathroom and slowly undressed her and then himself. In the shower he showed her how much he cared about her multiple times making her cry out his name. They soon went into their bedroom and she sat on top of his hips, grinding herself over his member, making him moan and her smile. She placed her hand on top of his chest over his Bratva symbol to steady herself.

She adjusted her hips and felt him enter her and she froze letting him stretch her. After she adjusted she began moving slowly, his hand moved to her hip and then reached down squeezing her butt cheeks, causing fire to move throughout her body. She picked up her speed and locked eyes with his, she was in control and was going to send him over the edge. She felt herself clinching around him and felt herself start to lose control. He sat up and his hips began to piston fast and deep and all she could do was gloriously scream through her orgasm in his shoulder.

He smiled looking at his wife, who had just lost control and chased his release. He found it soon afterwards as he thrust faster and faster until he lost control with her name on his lips. The giggle that soon came out of her mouth made him look at her like she was crazy.

"What has you laughing?"

"We just had afternoon sex."

"Correct, is that why you're laughing?"

"It was hot, maybe we can have a repeat later?"

"Maybe, I had plans for you today."

"You did?"

"Yes, this was the first part of the plan."

"Oh? The second part?"

"After you clean up I need you to get dressed in something comfortable."

"Jeans okay? I found some really cute maternity ones that actually fit."

"That's fine."

She took a quick shower cleaning herself up and quickly dressed in jeans and a cute purple top. She slipped on her flats and made her way back into the room where she didn't see Oliver, she walked into the hallway and made her way down the stairs where she found Oliver holding a picnic basket.

"Are we going on a picnic?"

"Maybe," he said making her smile

"Mr. Queen, you are sneaky."

"Sometimes, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She followed him out to the SUV and after getting settled in the passenger seat she started to think of where he was taking her. What she didn't know is that he had Sara pack her a weekend bag and had his bag already in the trunk for a mini-babymoon he was surprising her with. He drove off with his hand on her thigh and the soft music playing in the car. He was only driving up to Coast City but he enjoyed this time with her.

"Honey?"

"Yes," he said.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Don't you have work?"

"That's the beauty of being me, I have people who can work for me and can rearrange my schedule so I can spend time with my beautiful wife." She couldn't help but feel the blush come over her.

"You are such a teddy bear Oliver Queen."

"Only for you Felicity Queen."

"That still sounds so weird!"

"I know you'll get used to it eventually. You are to relax this whole trip do you understand?"

"Yes sir," she said faking a salute.

When they arrived in Coast City to the small beach house he had rented she smiled. He came around and opened her door and helped her out as she smiled kissing him.

"This is a different version of kidnapping, I like it," she joked grabbing her purse from the car.

"Well, we really never got to finish our honeymoon so I figured a few days before your baby shower we could have a baby moon."

"You, are amazing," she kissed him again.

He grabbed their bags from the car and went up to the lock box entering the code and soon letting them into the house. It was beautifully decorated and the bedroom had a beautiful view of the ocean. After they settled in he ordered dinner for them. They ate outside on the patio listening to the waves crash it was truly relaxing.

"This is nice," she said sipping on her water.

"It is," he said finishing his meal.

"Hey Oliver?"

"You said this was kind of a baby moon right?"

"Right?"

"So, we already have the baby but can we practice for baby number two?"

He smiled and walked over to her and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as she giggled against his lips. He moved them into the bedroom as they slowly took off their clothes. Everything she felt was heightened due to the hormones she was had. He stayed away from the areas he knew hurt her slightly but never neglected her neck or the spot right above her heat.

The night was spent with the two of them calling out each other's name and spending it in pleasure. When the morning sun rolled in he was on his stomach facing her and she was on her side facing him, the faint line of the bump from the blanket draped around her. She was beautiful, he was happy this is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. She stirred and rolled over, soon getting up and mumbling about someone sitting on her bladder. He smiled watching her shuffle to the bathroom, in her birthday suit.

She returned to the bed and snuggled under the blankets again as he watched her fall back asleep. Watching her sleep he smiled, he got out of bed and showered, dressing in board shorts and nothing else. He found his way to the kitchen where it was fully stocked as he requested. The breakfast items he found were perfect and soon he was cooking the whole meal for them. He heard the shower turn on, she was awake finally he said to himself. When she walked into the living room she sat in her robe on the breakfast bars stool.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great, your daughter has decided that my bladder is a perfect place for her to jump."

"I heard."

"When?"

"You were half asleep when you walked to the bathroom this morning about someone sitting on your bladder."

"Oh, I was sleepwalking," she brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Breakfast is served my lady," he said handing her a plate with eggs, bacon, and a biscuit and a cup of milk. She smiled thankfully to him as he walked around and sat next to her eating his plate of food. When they were finished he took the plates and placed them in the sink.

"Now you need to get dressed in your bathing suit, I'll make a cooler and help you with sunscreen."

"I look like a beached whale and you're taking me to the beach?"

"You do not look like a beached whale."

"We'll see about that."

"Felicity Queen, you are the most beautiful woman in the world and you're carrying our child who the hell cares what you look like. I'd love you if you weighed whatever you weigh now or even if you weighed five hundred pounds. Go put on your bathing suit and be out here in ten minutes do you understand?"

"Yes," she said blinking her eyes really fast, still comprehending what he had said to her.

Sure enough ten minutes later she was wearing her bikini and sandals and sarong in the living room area. Oliver smiled as soon as he saw her, he motioned for her to come to him. He put sunscreen on her taking his time around her bump making her laugh.

"Who knew the big bad Captain could be such a teddy bear."

"Only around you and our baby girl," he said winking at her as he put lotion on her legs. Thirty minutes later they were walking onto the beach hand in hand. "You want to go into the water?"

"Not yet, let's just sit here and relax for a little bit, please?"

He helped her down onto the sand and positioned himself behind her as she placed her head back onto his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Perfect, this is nice."

"Yes it is," he said moving one of his hands over her bump.

"What do you think she's going to be like?"

"I hope your looks and smarts."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, a mini you running around. Just as long as she doesn't get your loud voice."

"Hey," she said jokingly looking back at him smiling.

The couple sat on the beach watching the waves crash and the seagulls fly. They saw people walk among the beach and couples with their children walk along the beach. After a while they decided to go walk along the beach, she tested the water with her feet but said it was too cold. Oliver was tempted to pick her up and run into the water but he didn't want to risk the beating she would most likely give him. He smiled.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Good, so am I," she said kissing him. They kept walking when she gasped and put a hand to her stomach, Oliver quickly panicked.

"What is it?"

"Do it again," she said to her stomach and laughed.

"Baby?"

"Give me your hand," she placed her hand on her stomach. "Kick for daddy baby," sure enough the baby listened to her mother and kicked her father hard. The look on Oliver's face was one of pure joy.

"She's kicking."

"She's kicking," she smiled at him.

They stood smiling at the feeling of life under their hands, it was the greatest feeling in the world to the two of them. They walked back towards the beach house where he made them some lunch. The next couple of days were spent hanging out and relaxing and feeling their baby kick. Oliver couldn't keep his hands of Felicity and she wasn't against.

By Friday it was time to go home, the baby shower was the next day. They left that morning and Felicity sat in the passenger seat with her one hand running circles around her baby while the other was being held by Oliver. When they arrived home Oliver grabbed their bags and soon the two were enjoying a lunch made by Tanja. She went with Sara to get refitted and then they came back home.

She took a long nap and that night they lay together, in love while Oliver had his arms wrapped his two favorite girls. The next morning Felicity awoke to breakfast in bed made by Tanja and brought up by Oliver. Typically baby showers only had women but she had made sure her mother made it a co-sex party and had games for the guys to play too. Oliver was happy Felicity made sure the guys would have fun.

By noon two women arrived to do her hair and makeup and get her ready for the shower. When she slipped on the blush colored empire dress that showed her bump off perfectly she teared up. Sara came in and helped her get into her nude colored pumps. She was ready, she walked downstairs and when Oliver saw her he smiled so much it made his cheeks hurt.

"You look beautiful," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, you always look handsome."

"Thank you, you ready?"

"Yes," he led her to the awaiting limo which he made sure was pink, she snorted when she saw it.

"I figured it went with the theme."

"You did good," she said sitting in the limo. The ride to the shower was spent holding hands and listening to the hum of the music.

When they arrived at the hotel hosting the shower she was met by her mom and father. Once inside she was shocked at how beautiful everything was. Her mother had gone all out, budget had apparently gone out the window. Everything was blushes and golds and there was so much cute décor she gasped taking it all in.

The baby shower was fantastic and they received a lot of cute things including books, the one thing she had asked everyone to bring was their favorite childhood book. At one point she had to go to the bathroom for the fifth time, Sara escorted her alone this time since there were no previous incidents. Inside the bathroom Felicity walked in by herself, insisting that Sara stay outside.

Felicity did her thing and walked out of the stall and went to wash her hands. She let her wrists stay under the cool water than longer to help her cool down a bit. She walked back out to Sara and they made their way back into the room and she sat down next to Oliver, taking a bite of the food.

By the time the baby shower was over she was completely exhausted. When they arrived home she crashed, hard in bed. Oliver went to work in his office to look over reports and began to get caught up in the weeks work when all he wanted to do is hold Felicity in his arms.

It was close to eight o'clock at night when the power in the house went off. Immediately he pulled out his weapon and made his way to his bedroom with his team with him, Felicity was sitting up in bed shielding her eyes from the flashlights.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We've lost power," Oliver responded.

"Oh, okay," she said trying to get out of bed, he helped her as she slipped on her slippers.

"Anything?" he asked Roy, who shook his head no. "Good check it out, Sara, John we need to get to the panic room, I don't want to take any chances."

They lead them down the hallway, past the nursery and soon found the panic room. Inside was a bed, TV screens, provisions such as food and water and a phone and some weapons. She sat down on the bed and Oliver closed the door behind them the locking mechanisms making loud noises. She sat back rubbing circles on her stomach.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Normally I would agree with you, but I am not risking anything. I want you both safe."

"And we are, here sit down you're going to wear a hole in the ground. It's all from the storm I'm sure."

"You're right."

He watched the screens while Felicity had her back and head against the wall on the bed, eyes closed tracing patterns on her belly. That was when he saw light converging on the south corridor of the home, his crew had a man with his hands up, he knew his gut was right. The power was restored and he could see the man, he had seen him once before. When the man was dragged away he typed in a code opening the safe room.

"I need a shower, join me?"

"Not right now, you go shower and I'll have Raisa bring you up some dinner. I am almost done with work." Sara and John looked at him with confusion, they heard everything on the comm links, they knew there was an intruder.

"I'll take her back to your room," Sara said smiling at Felicity.

"Thank you," Felicity said.

Once they were out of sight Oliver began to pace again.

"Who is he?"

"I'm not sure, Roy's taking him somewhere. Do you want to go?"

"I want to know who he is and why the hell he was in my home. Did he shut off the power?"

"No, storm genuinely knocked it out."

"He must either be brave or really, really stupid."

They soon arrived at where the intruder was being held. The man had been tied to a chair, he was dripping still from the wetness of his clothes. Oliver rolled up his sleeves crossing his arms across his chest, trying to remember where he had seen this man before.

"Long time no see, kid," the man said barely looking up at him. That was when Oliver finally realized who it was.

"Slade? What the hell are you doing breaking entering my house?"

"We have trouble coming and I wanted to show you how easy it was."

"I could have killed you. Untie him, he is no threat to us."

John did as instructed cutting the bindings off his wrists.

"What trouble are you talking about?"

"Anatoly has a mole, I'm trying to figure out who it is. They're trying to get rid of all of you and take over," he stood there rubbing his wrists.

"Who is?"

"Leonov," he replied.

"That sneaky bastard. Does Anatoly know?"

"No, I landed a few hours ago and made it here as fast as I could. They want to kill all of you and make you watch what they do to Felicity."

"Do you know who all is involved?"

"Yes."

"John, we need to get with Anatoly."

"Yes sir."

Within the hour they stood in the office of Anatoly's office who was currently pacing across the floor, the anger radiating off of him.

"I want his head, I want all of their heads on a platter. Get him here now Oliver. I want him dealt with personally."

"Yes sir."

Oliver walked into the hallway and pulled out his cell phone and called Leonov, who answered on the second ring.

"Алло!"he said.

"Леонов . Pahkan запросил встречу с вами ."

"Когда?" he replied, with slight hesistance in his voice.

"Завтра он имеет проект для вас и вашей команды ."

"Мы будем на следующий рейс . Будьте здоровы Оливер."

"И вам того же."

He hung up the cell phone placing it back in his pocket, he would kill this man with his bare hands if he needed too. Back inside the office Anatoly and Slade were in discussion.

"He will be here tomorrow," Oliver said.

"Good. I was telling Wilson here I am going to promote him once this is complete."

"That's a great call. Thank you for letting us know of this plot."

"I love Anatoly and I love Felicity. She has always treated me with respect and has always asked about my wife and son."

"How are they?"

"Great. Joe's growing like a weed and Shado is trying to get me to help her have another child."

"Stick with one, trust me," Anatoly chimmed in with a lighter tone.

"I'm trying. I hear she's having a baby."

"Yes, we're due in a few more weeks."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, we're keeping it a secret for now."

"That's what we did for Joe, even though i knew it was a boy."

"Anatoly, we will be here bright and early. Donna?"

"I'll send her away to the spa. Felicity?"

"I'll figure it out."

"Take care of them."

"I will."

Slade, Oliver, John and Roy left to go back to their home. There he heard laughter coming from the upstairs bedroom. Slade followed John to a guest room and Oliver made his way towards the laughter. What he saw had him smiling. Sara was kneeling in front of Felicity on the floor, her hand on the bump and Sara speaking to the baby.

"That was a wimpy kick, come on kick harder," their daughter would kick and Felicity would start to laugh.

"That was a good one little one."

"Hey!" Felicity said beaming at Oliver.

"Hey,"he replied back smiling at the two of them from the frame of the door.

"She's trying to beat up Sara," she said smiling.

"I'm sure she's doing a great job, did you eat?"

"Yeah, Raisa brought up dinner."

"I'm going to go make some rounds, I'll see you guys later," Sara said leaving the room closing the door behind her.

"You okay?" Felicity asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, we need to talk."

"Uh Oh, why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this talk?"

"Because you probably aren't going to like it."

"Okay, sit," she said motioning to the bed. He sat grabbing her hand in both of his.

"I have to send you away."

"What?! Why?"

"There's a mole, Leonov and his team want to kill your parents, me and you. Apparently he has specific I plans for you and wants me to watch as it happens. He will be here tomorrow, I can't risk it Felicity. I can't risk your safety or our child's safety."

"What about you? What about my parents? Oliver no, we're having a baby."

"Honey, I know. But I need you safe." The tears were free flowing now, her sobs were heartfelt and we're breaking his heart. He held her in his arms shushing her and trying to comfort her as best as he could. After a little while, she calmed down wiping her tears.

"What's the plan?"she asked not looking at him.

"I'm sending you somewhere safe with Roy, somewhere far away from here. He will be your husband and you both will have new identities until we can deal with Leonov. This is temporary, no contact with me until this is resolved."

She didn't say anything just walked into her closet and began to pack, within thirty minutes she had packed her big pink and white polka dotted suitcase, her medium sized one and her toiletry bag and stood by the door. He hugged her tight, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, I will do anything for you."

"You kill this son of a bitch so I can come home to you. So we can come home to you."He cupped her face as they stood forehead to forehead, the tears slowly fell down her face he did his best to wipe them.

"Soon, we will all be together. I love you."

"I love you too."

They went downstairs, the house was pitch black, Oliver, Roy and Felicity went to the garage as he loaded her things in the trunk of the SUV. Roy got in the driver seat, Felicity in the back so she would lay down until he was sure they were not being followed and she would sit in the passenger seat the rest of the way. Only the two of them knew where Felicity and him were going and Roy loved Felicity like she was a sister and would do whatever it took to keep her safe. With one last kiss Oliver closed the door and opened the garage, Roy drove out of the garage and into the darkness with Oliver's heart.

He would make this right and get rid of the threat against his family and would kill Leonov with his bare hands. He vowed at that moment to shut off his emotions, to shut off his humanity and become the man the Bratva had made him. He would become Pahkan and by God would he show everyone in the Bratva who he would become if anyone threatened his family. He wanted the message loud and clear to anyone that ever thought it would be a great idea to threaten his family. This time he would show no mercy, he would show no kindness, he would make sure everyone feared him.

Translation is thanks to Google Translate:

Алло!= Hello

Леонов . Pahkan запросил встречу с вами .= Leonov, the Pahkan has requested a meeting with you."

Когда?= When

Завтра он имеет проект для вас и вашей команды = Tomorrow, he has a mission for you and your team.

Мы будем на следующий рейс . Будьте здоровы Оливер.=We will be on the next flight. Be well Oliver.

И вам того же.= You as well.

I know slightly angsty but that's how my muse wanted it. Let me know what y'all think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Not a long one, sorry but my muse was on this kick and she's a lot more terrifying than Felicity and her loud voice, just saying.**

 **11.**

"Felicity, wake up. We're here." Roy said climbing out of the SUV closing the door behind him. She looked through the front window to see a log cabin, in the middle of the woods. She got out of the SUV as Roy opened the trunk taking out the suitcases. "Go on up, I'll be there in a minute. The code is your anniversary."

She waddled up the front steps and went to the key lock, typed in their anniversary pulling out the key and then opening the door just as Roy made it was two of the suitcases. She walked inside turning on the lights, she was amazed at the detail this cabin had. Wood engravings everywhere, the scent of clean and pine were amazing.

"I'll be right back," Roy said running back out to get the remaining suitcases, when he returned he closed and locked the door behind him setting the alarm.

"This is beautiful."

"He said it belonged to his dad, according to the books it belongs to an off shoot of Queen Consolidated."

"I never knew."

"There's a lot of these hidden gems all across the country and globe. Maybe one day he'll take you to the others. Follow me."

She rolled one of her suitcases behind her as he handled the other three. Down the hall where three doors, he opened one revealing two queen sized beds he rolled everything in there.

"I do apologize ma'am, but we will need to sleep in the same room, Oliver's request."

"I understand," she said softly, yawning.

"Why don't you pick a bed and get settled in, we can unpack in the morning. I'll be back in a minute, do you need anything?"

"Some water please."

He left the room with a quick nod as she moved over to the one suitcase she knew she put her pajamas in and removed them and made her way to the bathroom and switched into them. Her light blue bottoms with little Scottish terriers on them and blue tank top were here favorite. She brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and washed her face and climbed into bed. A cold water bottle was on her nightstand.

She climbed into bed, grabbing her book and took a sip of water. Minutes later the lights around the cabin began to turn off and Roy made his way into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He smiled gently at Felicity and grabbed his pajamas and walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. He left the bathroom in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, he climbed into his bed.

She began to read and within minutes she had fallen asleep. When she awoke her book was bookmarked on the nightstand and the door was slightly open. She got up and went into the bathroom feeling her daughter kicking her bladder. When she was done in the bathroom she walked out into the living room to find Roy dressed in jeans and a red hoodie.

"Good morning. There's a small grocery store about twenty minutes away from here. There was a diner we passed also, we can grab some breakfast and then get some groceries?"

"Sounds good, any news from Oliver?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry. I have a burner cell but we've received no calls. I have your phone in the safe, it was turned off before we left the house."

"I'll be ready in five minutes."

She went into the bedroom putting on her maternity jeans, a pink long sleeved t-shirt and her flats. She did a light coat of makeup and placed her long blonde locks into a ponytail and grabbed her purse and put it back down. She could use the credit cards but she could use some of the cash Oliver had given her. She took out two hundred dollars in cash and put it in her small wallet, along with the fake id she made, she was still named Felicity but Felicity Ramsey. She grabbed the wedding band for Roy and walked back out.

"You're going to need this," she said handing him the wedding band "Mr. Ramsey."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ramsey."

"I have money so we're still off the radar."

"Oliver gave me some also just in case. You ready?"

"Yep," she said popping the 'p' sound.

They climbed into the SUV and went through town, it was small. She smiled seeing how small it was. Roy pulled up on Main Street and found the diner he mentioned and soon he was opening her door helping her out. Inside they went to a small table close to the back, the tables were covered in a red and white gingham table cloth with cute salt and pepper shakers, there's were a female and male moose. The table to the left were two pigs kissing and then she noticed all around the restaurant were cookie jars.

"Hello and good morning. My name is Tracy, what can I get you folks this morning."

"May I have an orange juice?" she asked.

"I'll take a coffee."

"Will do, are you all vacationing?"

"Baby-moon," Felicity quickly said.

"What are you having?"

"A girl."

"Congrats. I'm not showing yet but I'm about twelve weeks now."

"Congrats. It's gets worse before it gets better."

"Well you two are going to have a beautiful baby."

"Thank you," Felicity replied tearing up missing Oliver.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

She leaned back in her chair rubbing circles on her stomach looking at the menu, Roy looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just miss him already."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I just want this over with Roy, you have no idea."

"I think you both do, honestly. Do you know what you want to eat?"

"Honestly? Pancakes sound great. Ugh," she said standing up.

"What?"

"Bathroom again," she said.

"Oh," he let out a small huff of laughter.

"I'll be back, order for me please?"

"You got it."

She went down the hall and into the restroom, closing the door behind her. Really missing Oliver she cried, the baby kicked her.

"It's okay baby girl, we'll see daddy soon."

When Oliver awoke he felt sadness first, she wasn't in bed next to him, the first time since they had been married. He got up and went into the shower and got ready for the day. He opted for a black suit, dark blue dress shirt foregoing the tie in the hallway John and Sara stood, John in all black and Sara in khaki pants and a black shirt. They knew the plan Slade was not with them but he knew he couldn't have his cover blown.

They arrived at Anatoly's home in record time preparing for what would happen. Anatoly's team was ready to go, this would end today. By noon Leonov and his crew arrived at the home, they were escorted into Anatoly's office where they were cordial with each other. The tension was so thick in the air it could be cut with a knife. Anatoly motioned for Leonov to take the seat across from him.

"Anatoly, Oliver said you needed my team for a task?"

"Yes, everyone out of the room except Oliver, myself and Leonov." At that most of the men left the room leaving the three men sitting there.

"What's this about?" Leonov asked.

"Leonov, we have been made aware of your idea of taking over as Pahkan," Anatoly said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!"

"Lower your voice," Oliver said with a deadly tone.

"What, who?"

"Is it true?"

Leonov didn't say anything, he was dumbfounded.

"It is true, how could you do this to me. After everything I have done for you."

"DONE FOR ME! You're giving this runt the Bratva because he married your daughter? You should've married her to me."

"Leonov, you're almost fifty years old she's young she could be your daughter if you ever chose to go that route. She is the heir and by Oliver marrying her he will be Pahkan."

"Who is working with you? I want their names and I promise to make your death a simple one," Oliver said his jaw twitching in anger.

"Please, the baby wants to play," Leonov goaded.

Oliver stood up towering over the man and punched him square in the face splitting his lip.

"You threatened my family."

"You mean I have your family."

Instantly Oliver pulled his gun out aiming it at Leonov who stood up the barrel of the gun touching his chest. He wasn't afraid, he adjusted the buttons on his dress shirt.

"What do you mean you have our family?"

"JACKSON!" Leonov yelled.

The door opened and a short man with a laptop in his hand and glasses walked in setting the laptop open on the table. On it was video of the cabin, the whole cabin had been rigged with cameras. Oliver saw Roy unloading groceries from the car as Felicity stood in the kitchen cutting some fruit. He also saw the man dressed in black attack Roy from behind. He saw Felicity's head shoot up and he saw her make her way to the bedroom, he lost sight of her as the man rammed Roy's head into the SUV knocking him out. The man went inside and soon was down the hallway, it seemed a long time but soon the man was in the hallway again, clutching his chest.

He made it to the living room where Roy came back in the house, blood on his head. The man collapsed to the ground, Roy went and checked him, he was dead. He saw Felicity still holding the gun, for a moment he stopped thinking she was so hot with a gun but then checked himself, pushing the thoughts away. His wife almost died, he pulled out his phone dialing the burner phone.

"Hello?" Roy asked.

"Is she alright?"

"Fine, he's dead."

"I know you guys get out now."

He took Felicity by the hand leading her to the bedroom she grabbed her purse and they left. Oliver focused on the man in front of him, trying to control the beast inside. The man in front of him sneered, Oliver took the gun and placed it back in his waist band.

"John!" John walked into the room gun drawn. "Take him and his crew to the holding area. I'll be there soon. If any of them give you trouble, you know what to do."

Leonov smirked again at Oliver and was led out of the room, Anatoly and him were left in the room alone.

"Call Donna," Oliver said barely above a whisper. Anatoly pulled out his cell phone, calling Donna's bodyguard, who didn't answer. He called again, this time it was answered.

"Моя любовь are you alright?" He pulled the phone away from his ear she was yelling. "I understand let me talk to him," Oliver paced contemplating calling Roy again. "How many? I understand go to the other location, I will contact you soon. Be careful." "What?" "They were attacked. Three men came for them, Alexi and Grisha took care of them. They're on the move. This is too much. First the Triad now this? Betrayal in my own family?" "I understand, would you like me to handle this so we can get all of our girls home?" "Do what it takes." Oliver walked into the hallway and took a deep breath. Maksim one of Anatoly's closest allies and Captains was standing there. He looked at Oliver and for a moment they had an understanding.. "Oliver," he said with a heavy accent, "whatever you have planned you have me and my men at your full access." "Thank you. First we need to interrogate the men John and Sara took earlier, next we find them all and destroy every last one of them until that happens I want all men on board. This ends now." Maksim nodded once and soon they were off, Oliver arrived and soon he was true to his word. The torture he had inflicted on them was nothing like he had inflicted on Katsu and his sister. This was something else, the rage he lashed on the traitors was something that had even John scared, he had never seen Oliver like this before. Leonov in the end gave Oliver the names of everyone involved, everyone who had sworn their allegiance to him. There was going to be a blood bath and in the end no one would ever mess with the family or his place or his wife ever again. Oliver cut a special part of Leonov's body shoving it down his throat as he bled out. It was what they did to rapists and child kidnappers and molesters. The night had been spent torturing and hurting his crew, by dawn Oliver stood in the shower of the building washing the remaining blood off of him. He got out and quickly dressed in the spare clothes John had thought to bring. When he walked out the warehouse was clean again, almost like nothing had happened. All traces of blood were gone, no signs of the body and almost like no one had been there. He climbed into the SUV, Sara and John sitting up front. "What now?" Sara asked looking at him in the rearview mirror. "We go to war and we get my wife and daughter back home."

Моя любовь= My love


	12. Chapter 12

**I think only a couple of more chapters; the Oliver in my head was roaring and has been keeping me up at night. I don't know what's scarier…angry Oliver or Loud Voice Felicity? Vote? No Beta so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. This is a little long, but the time is coming to an end. Promotion at work (CONGRATS TO ME), just means I won't be able to write as much as I want.**

 **BTW: Arrow 4x15-I called it and I'm not happy about my call.**

12.

Felicity had lost track of how long Roy had been driving for, she had shot that man that was saying he was going to kill her. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, her daughter kicked her to let her know everything was okay, it was soothing to her. She wanted Oliver and she wanted him hours ago, when she had heard Roy call out to Felicity to run. It was now dark and aside from the stop they made to get something to eat and let her go to the bathroom the ride was silent. Was Oliver okay?

"Are you okay?" Roy asked her.

"Yes. You?"

"I'll live, I've been through worse. We should be there soon, get some rest."

"I miss him," she said looking out her window, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, listen I know you miss him but I need you to be strong right now. You know I can't stand it when you're upset but right now all I need you to think about is your baby and you."

She didn't say anything she just stared out the window into the darkness.

* * *

Oliver walked into the warehouse, dressed casually in jeans and a shirt, very unlike his normal wardrobe of suits and ties. In front of him sat a group of men, tied to chairs. Sara stood in front of table full of knives contemplating what she would use next, some of Anatoly's men were there torturing men. He didn't care what happened to them, all he cared about was hurting them so much that even in death they would feel the pain.

* * *

Roy pulled up to a hotel and pulled up to the front to get a key to a room. He walked into the front lobby and a man sat there in his uniform behind the desk. He walked up to him and smiled.

"Good evening sir how may I help you?"

"Do you have any rooms available for my wife and I?"

"We do have vacancies, let me see what is available," the man said standing typing on the computer. "We have a few rooms available, I have one of our renovated suites with two queen sized beds," he said typing.

"We'll take that," Roy said taking his 'new' wallet out to pay for the room, he handed the man the credit card and driver's license. A few minutes later he was back in the car driving towards the location of the room. By the time they were in the room she crashed on the bed and fell asleep within minutes. He took the time to pull out the burner cell and walked onto the small patio to call Oliver, he answered on the second ring.

"Is she alright? Are you?"

"She's fine missing you and I'm fine, you?"

"Dealing with cockroaches, you keep moving until I call you do you understand? We're working through the trash right now."

"Understood."

"Tell her I love her, both of them please."

"I will."

The call ended and Roy went back in the room, he checked the locks on the door one more time and laid on the bed closest to the door, with his gun on the bed. When morning came shining through the patio window he was up, he made his way to the bathroom and when he walked back out she was still asleep. They needed to get moving, he walked over and gently woke her up, her bright blue eyes staring at him.

"Hey, I know it's early and you're tired but we need to keep moving. Oliver told me to tell both of his girls that he loves them," her bottom lip quivered and she made her way to the bathroom and a few minutes emerged with her hair down and loose. After dropping the key off at the front desk and eating some of the breakfast they provided, they were back on the road again.

She looked out the window at the beautiful countryside and all she could think about was Oliver. How could it be in less than a year she was madly in love with this man who would die himself to keep her safe, she hadn't noticed a tear fall until Roy's voice broke through her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a broken voice.

"He's going to fix this, I promise."

She knew he was right but right now all she wanted in this world was for him and her to be together and safe.

* * *

He stood there staring at the man he was torturing to get information out of. "Do you know who I am?" Oliver said to the man tied to the chair, the man shook his head no. "I am Captain Oliver Queen of the Bratva, and you messed with the wrong woman." Oliver said hitting the man repeatedly in the face until he stopped moving.

He walked away towards John and Anatoly washing his hands in the small tub. The anger was in the air and Oliver could give two shits who it bothered. John looked at him and put his right hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"You need to eat Oliver."

"Not until this is done," he replied. Anatoly had seen Oliver like this before years earlier, the beast was unleashed and until Oliver felt resolved the beast would not be contained.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Oliver had caused much bloodshed, he was ruthless but he would do anything and Anatoly had told him to make sure it was safe. Throughout the Bratva , the rumors swirled on how ruthless he was and never to cross him. Those that went into hiding for betraying the family were found and tortured to the fullest extent.

He hadn't seen his wife in three weeks, he hadn't held her in three weeks and now with the threat subsided he was getting ready to see her again. He saw the black SUV pull through the front gate and he could barely contain the excitement. As soon as Roy pulled up to the front he opened the door for Felicity who burst into tears as soon as she saw him.

She was trying to get out of her seat, fumbling with the seatbelt when Roy reached over and helped her undo it. She was in Oliver's arms and for the first time in weeks she was happy, she was safe. He held her back and looked her up and down and saw her bump was bigger than it was when she had left. He had missed so much already.

"God I've missed you," he said.

"And I you," she said through tears as they kissed again.

He led her inside the house where she greeted her father and her mother, who had returned the previous day. Roy walked in and greeted everyone and Anatoly pulled him and Oliver aside as Felicity and Donna talked with each other on the couch.

"Thank you for keeping them safe," Oliver started.

"I'd do anything for her, she's family."

"Is she alright?" Anatoly asked.

"She was fine, she had her moments where she would cry unexpectedly but she said it was hormones, but I knew it was really because she missed Oliver. She has this thing for mint chocolate chip and pickles, I may have gone to the store and bought a few containers of butter pickles, hot and spicy pickles and four containers of mint chocolate chip that were gone in a matter of days. It's gross," Roy said wrinkling his nose making Oliver smile and shake his head.

"Make sure Tanja adds that to the grocery list please. I have her scheduled for a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, I want you to get some rest. John and Sara have been looking forward to you coming back."

"Good, I've missed you all. Oh the other thing, don't let her watch the Hallmark channel, bad, bad things happen," he said very serious.

"I will make sure of it," Oliver cracked up. "Thank you Roy, for everything."

"She's family man, I'd do anything for family."

"Thank you," Anatoly said shaking his hand.

Soon Oliver stood by the entrance of the living room watching Felicity and Donna talking with her hand on Felicity's round belly feeling the baby kick, he missed that. He missed feeling is daughter kick his hand, he missed putting his hand on her bare belly and feeling the movement. He had a lot of catching up to do, he walked in and kissed Felicity on the forehead and sat down next to her.

"Well, your father and I are going to go home and leave you two alone. I'll see you soon," she said standing up. Felicity struggled to stand up and when she was finally up she hugged her mom.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too princess. Oliver, I love you too. Thank you for getting my girl home," she said hugging Oliver. Soon, it was just the two of them standing in front of each other. She began to cry and within seconds he had her wrapped in his arms, soothing her and fighting back the tears himself. Their daughter kicked breaking them from the moment. Oliver dropped down to his knees in front of his wife kissing the bump and talking sweet nothings to his daughter. Felicity laughed through her tears.

That night she fell asleep first, Oliver held her in his arms never wanting to let go. His hand over her bump, this was his home. This was what he wanted and never wanted to let it go. In the morning he awoke and she wasn't in bed, he heard the shower running so he quickly decided to join his wife who was washing her hair when he opened the door.

"I was wondering when you were planning to get out of bed," she said jokingly.

"I guess I'm losing my touch, I used to wake up as soon as I felt you move."

"Did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in at least a month."

"Good."

"You?"

"We sleep just fine, I didn't have to wake up to go to the bathroom, your daughter was happy to be home. So am I," she said turning around to face him. Instinctually he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her. They finished the shower together and soon got dressed to go to the doctor's office. She gave Sara and John each a hug and thanked them for watching out for Oliver, not knowing that she didn't know what all he did to keep his family safe.

At the doctor's office she was prepped and blood work was drawn and another ultrasound was done and according to Doctor Thatcher, the baby was doing just fine and so was Felicity. The next few weeks would be growing pains and she was on track for a health and safe delivery. Doctor Thatcher even said the baby would be here before they knew it.

***** 39 Weeks ******

Felicity groaned as she made her way out of bed to use the bathroom for the third time that night. To say she was annoyed was an understatement, she wanted her full eight hours of uninterrupted sleep but their daughter who they had not come to name yet made it impossible for her. She realized that Oliver wasn't in bed and she frowned, telling herself she would find him once she was done with the bathroom. She grabbed her light green long robe from behind the door and made her way down the hallway, down the stairs to his office where she saw the faint glow of light. She knocked, no answer, she knocked again.

"Oliver?" she asked this time and the door opened and she walked in. When she did she gasped, Oliver was bleeding on the couch, when she looked at whoever opened the door she froze. "OLIVER!"

She sat up in bed, the sweat on her brow and her heart racing, she looked and Oliver wasn't in bed so she took a minute to take deep breaths and made her way to the bathroom. She kept repeating it was just a dream, he's fine, we're fine but it wasn't enough for her. After using the bathroom she grabbed her robe and took off to find Oliver, she opened her door to see Roy standing there.

"Felicity?" he said his voice not hiding his worry.

"Where is he?" she said on the verge of a panic attack.

"Downstairs, are you alright?"

"I need to see him, right now," she said the panic growing in her voice.

He led her downstairs where he was sitting on the couch watching the recording of the football game. When he heard her slippers he stood up and walked over to her, brows furrowed and noticed her nervousness. She embraced him and started to cry in his arms.

"What happened?" he growled at Roy.

"I honestly don't know, she came out of the bedroom in panic and said she needed you."

"Felicity, honey what's wrong?" he said pushing her back to look her over.

"You're okay, "she said through tears.

"Perfectly fine, who told you otherwise?"

"Bad dream, I just had to see you."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep. Here, let me take you back to bed."

They made their way towards the stairs when she paused, gripping his arm tight and feeling pain across her abdomen. She held her breath and closed her eyes, not focused on anything except the pain she was feeling. She didn't notice Oliver practically yelling at her until it was over.

"FELICITY!"

"I'm fine, sorry. Contraction."

"Wait, are you in labor?"

"No, I mean I don't think so. She said I would feel them every once in a while which I have. It's okay, I'm fine I promise."

"Are you sure?" he asked rubbing her arm.

"Fine, take me to bed."

"Really?" he said smug.

"Seriously? I'm the size of a whale and you're thinking about that?"

He just smiled at her and took her back to their bedroom, soon she fell asleep with her head on his chest and hand on her belly. He could feel it contract every once in a while and knew their daughter would be born soon and he was excited and terrified at the same time. Soon she was snoring, making him smile and before he knew he was asleep himself.

The sun coming through the window was waking her up, she found herself warm and uncomfortable, Oliver. He had wrapped her up like a burrito, a cute burrito if she would say. She got out of bed shuffling to the bathroom, washing her hands she stood there and splashed water on her face and fixed her hair. She felt a pop and felt wetness in between her legs.

"I just peed, how could I?" that was when she realized her water had broken. Grabbing the towel nearest her she dropped it on the ground and began to use her feet to clean it up when she had a major contraction. She gripped the granite countertop and breathed through the pain. When she was done cleaning up and throwing the towel in the laundry basket she walked into the bedroom and walked over to Oliver.

She moved him a little and nothing. She tried saying his name, but nothing. So after another contraction hit her hard she slapped him, hard.

"Fel-?!" he began to say when he noticed she was breathing hard and gripping his shoulder, digging her nails in, actually hurting him.

"Water," she breathed through it "broke," she kept breathing heavy, when she came down from her contraction he was staring at her.

"What about water?" he asked soothing her.

"My water broke," she said.

"What?! Are you okay? What do we do? I mean are you okay?" he started rapid firing questions when she put her hand on his cheek.

"Honey, take a deep breath, we're going to be fine. I need you to get out of bed, get dressed, then I need you to help me get changed and grab the baby bag and have them take us to the hospital, do you understand?"

He took a deep breath and then did as she said. When he was done getting dressed and even managed to put two of the same shoes on he walked over to her. She was sitting with a hand on her stomach, rubbing circles and talking softly to the baby.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, can you grab me some underwear, the stretchy pants and shirt I left on the chair in the walk in? OH and my flats?"

Quietly and quickly he retrieved them and helped her change, even through another contraction, gripping his shoulders while she was trying to slip her pants on. Her contractions, which were still about twenty to thirty minutes apart and he was starting to panic. He couldn't take her pain and couldn't stand her being in pain. Oliver opened the door and looked at Roy, who looked at him.

"Oliver?"

"Get the car, we're going to the hospital."

"Got it," Roy began speaking into his wrists and was preparing for them to leave.

Oliver led Felicity down the hall, hand on her waist. They slowly went down the stairs and got into the back of the SUV, tossing her bag onto the floor. John was driving with Roy in the passenger seat. Felicity held his hand and squeezed when she felt contractions, Oliver never had felt so helpless in his entire life. They arrived at the hospital and were soon in a room. Oliver helped her out and into the hospital gown and waited for someone to check her out.

He paced the room while she laid in the bed, concentrating on the contractions and breathing through them. Doctor Thatcher soon arrived and smiled.

"Well, good morning to you too."

"Good Morning," Felicity groaned.

"Alright, let's see how far along you are," she said as she reached under her gown to check, "you move fast girl, eight centimeters already. You're going to have this baby before the end of the day."

She left the room and soon it was just Oliver and her, Oliver not knowing what to do.

"Honey," she said.

"Yes," he said curtly.

"Listen, everything's going to be fine okay? All I need you to do is hold my hand while I will probably break yours, tell me everything is going to be okay and keep your eyes up here. Think you can do that?"

"Yes, I love you."

"I lov-"another contraction hit and it was strong but she mustered through. As time went by he couldn't do anything but try and sooth her, even when she used her loud voice on him. Doctor Thatcher walked in and checked her again.

"Well, I think it's time to get you pushing."

 **BTW Oliver in beast mode reminds me of Wilson Fisk or Kingpin in episode 1x4 in Daredevil.**


	13. Chapter 13

13.

It had been four hours and twenty five minutes since she started to push and Oliver was miserable, Felicity was miserable and everyone was just miserable. Felicity using her loud voice, yelling at Oliver telling him it was his fault and him not saying anything which just made the situation worse. Donna came in to see her and she was quickly kicked out of the room by Felicity.

There was no progress being made and Doctor Thatcher and Oliver were discussing options, options Felicity didn't want. She wanted this baby out naturally because she could do it.

"I'll give her a little longer to do this her way, but if that babies heart rate drops we're going into surgery."

"I completely agree, thank you Doctor Thatcher," he said rubbing the palm of his hand over his face.

"Anytime, how are you holding up?"

"I feel horrible, there is literally nothing I can do. I have never felt so helpless in my life."

"Diapers, change all of them. My husband and I tried for many years to get pregnant and when we finally did it was a horrible pregnancy. By the time I was ready to give birth I was miserable and never wanted to do it again. He took care of every single diaper change and never complained one bit. When he asked if I wanted another I told him yes, five kids later well," she said motioning with her hands.

"I see what you mean. Thank you really."

Another hour later she was beginning to get exhausted, but she was ready to push 'for real' as she said this time. When the baby's head crowned she didn't make a sound, Doctor Thatcher told her to hold so she could do something and when she told her to give her one big push she did and that was when she was born. Their daughter was here, all eight pounds six ounce and twenty one inches of her.

The umbilical cord was cut and the baby was placed in a blanket on Felicity's chest while they cleaned her and Felicity couldn't help but cry as she tried comforting her daughter. After a minute or two they took her away to clean her up some more and measure her. Oliver nuzzled her hair and kissed Felicity's brow.

"She's amazing, you're amazing," he said his voice full of emotion.

After Doctor Thatcher was through with Felicity and making sure she was healthy they brought the baby over, placing her into Oliver's arms, where he burst into tears and so did Felicity seeing him this way. After the baby looked at her daddy for a while she burst into tears, she was hungry. He quickly handed the baby to Felicity for help.

"She's perfect," Felicity said holding the sleeping baby after her feeding.

"What are we going to name her?" Oliver asked.

"I know we really never talked about it but what about Dearden as her middle name, after your mom and your sister." Oliver began to choke up.

"It's perfect, what about her first name?" he asked.

"Hope, Hope Dearden Queen," she said exhausted.

"Hope, it's perfect.""

***** Two Days Later *****

Felicity and baby Hope stayed in the hospital for a couple of days, Felicity had a mild infection and baby Hope had a little bit of jaundice. This was it, time to go home for the first time as a family. John had brought the car seat up to the room and per hospital policy Felicity was rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair, Oliver never once let go of the car seat with Hope. Over the last few days since she had been born she was her daddy's girl. Every sound she made he knew what it meant, every time she saw him she smiled, every time she cried he knew why, she was a complete daddy's girl.

Once at the SUV Oliver and John made sure Hope was strapped in securely, Oliver then helped Felicity into the back and the two of them surrounded their sleeping bundle. John got them home safe and once home John helped Felicity out and Oliver took care of Hope, once inside Tanja cooed over the baby. Anatoly and Donna were waiting for them, Donna taking hold of the baby in her arms and talking to her while Anatoly, Oliver and Felicity looked on.

Life was perfect and no one expected otherwise, this new child brought life into the Bratva after Oliver's blood bath. He did it to secure his place and to make sure no one within the Bratva would get any ideas. Marriages were arranged all across with mandates for peace and for more children to be born. Oliver wanted Hope to be around more children, within the year more children were born, John's wife Lyla giving birth to a son three weeks after Felicity gave birth to Hope.

**** Two years later ****

Hope became not only her father's girl but her grandfather's girl. Every chance he had was spent with Hope. He was the grandfather who had tea with her, with real tea and biscuits, he was the best grandfather any girl could ask for. He had 'retired' from the Bratva a year after she was born and promoted Oliver to Pahkan and helped time to time if he needed it, which thankfully he didn't.

Business was running smooth for everyone, everyone except Nickoli. Nickoli had become part of the Bratva because of his father, Alexander, who was a very well respected Captain. When he had passed six months earlier from a heart attack, Oliver promoted him to Captain, out of respect. Anatoly had arraigned his marriage a year earlier with Klara the daughter of another prominent Bratva Captain in Russia. The marriage was filled with issues, mostly behind closed doors. Nickoli was abusive to Klara, their wedding night was filled with screams, mostly hers when he forced himself onto her.

The abuse didn't stop there, even when she was pregnant with their first child she was not feeling well and even then he forced himself and when she threw up afterwards he threw her onto the ground, kicking her. When she awoke hours later, with blood between her legs she was rushed to the hospital, thankfully the baby was okay.

When all Captains were asked to come to Starling the wives all went to the spa together. That was when Felicity met Klara and quickly fell in love with her. When they were changing into their robes, Felicity noticed the bruising on her back. She confronted her and finally Klara broke and told her everything. Felicity called Oliver in a panic and told him everything on the phone, promising that he would handle it.

Klara never would return back to Nickoli and became a full time assistant to Felicity at Queen Consolidated. Klara cried when she held her daughter for the first time, with Felicity by her side. They became close friends, Nickoli on the other hand lost everything. He lost his wife and daughter and his status as Captain. Oliver used Nickoli as a symbol as what would happen if any of the men abused their wives or children.

He became a subordinate for another Captain in Russia, far away from Klara and their daughter, Nora. He was sent on mission and the entire crew disappeared, including Nickoli and they were declared dead. Klara knew deep down inside, he wasn't dead and even with Felicity reassuring her, she didn't believe it. Oliver partnered her with Slade, his first wife had died giving birth to their first child and soon the two fell in love. Slade loved Nora as his own child and made plans to propose to Klara in the coming month.

Felicity, Klara, Nora, Hope and Anatoly were having tea in the garden at the Queen mansion one Saturday, when Nickoli showed up in their backyard. Anatoly placed himself in front of the women and the children. Nickoli was clearly deranged and Anatoly wouldn't let them fall to harm.

"Anatoly, I'm taking my wife and daughter back now."

"Nickoli, not in front of the children," Anatoly said, regretting that he didn't pack his gun. Nora began to cry as she clutched onto her mother's left leg.

"Klara let's go," he said pointing the gun at her.

"Take me, Nora stays here, okay?" Klara said putting her hands up.

"NO!" He shouted making Nora cry harder. What happened next was something Felicity would never forget for the rest of her life. Anatoly lunged at Nickoli and they fought as Nora, Hope and Klara took off running into the house, Klara screaming for help. Felicity went to help her father and the gun went off, she screamed. Anatoly was on top of Nickoli who shoved Anatoly off of him, the unconscious and bleeding Anatoly rolled off of him and Nickoli pointed his gun at the now frozen and shocked Felicity.

"You're coming with me," he said grabbing her as security rushed out of the house pointing their guns at the two of them. Oliver and Slade were in the front, Oliver pointing his gun at Nickoli's forehead.

"Nickoli, let her go!" he said coming out as a growl.

"You've ruined everything. You took everything from me, I'll take everything from you," he spat out yanking Felicity back closer to him by the hair, making her yelp in pain.

"Nickoli, she has nothing to do with this. Let her go," Oliver said, following his movements with his gun. He was dragging her the way he came to the front of the house where he had killed the guards and to his car. Felicity lost a shoe trying to slow him down as she stared at Oliver who never looked at her, knowing he would lose control if he did.

"Give him a chance Nickoli," Felicity said, her voice wavering.

"Shut up you bitch," he said hitting her with the butt of the gun, she could see Oliver vibrating with anger.

"Nickoli, we can fix this. Let her go," Oliver said again.

"Everyone drop their guns or I'll shoot her now."

"Do as he says," Oliver growled out.

The men all dropped their guns to the ground, he shoved Felicity into the front seat of the car and kept his gun pointed at the men as he got into the driver seat and took off. Oliver ran after the car, Nickoli getting off a few shots before leaving through the gate.

"FOLLOW HIM!" Oliver shouted. The men ran to vehicles as Oliver rushed to the house to check on news on Anatoly.

"Go Oliver, get her back, I'll handle him." John yelled at him.

He ran back out and jumped into a car as they took off chasing Nickoli. Nickoli drove erratically, the men chased after him and Oliver saw his life flash before his eyes. Nickoli hit a pot hole, losing control of the car spinning the car and into the ditch. Quickly the men made it to the vehicle, disarming him and dragging him out. Felicity, who was smart enough to put her seatbelt on was upside down, awake holding herself up with her hands on the roof of the car.

"FELICITY!" Oliver yelled.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she kept repeating, more to soothe herself than it was to him. She looked over and saw his face in the window of the car and she smiled at him.

"Look away baby, I need to break the window," he said and she did what she was told. He broke the glass and she soon felt his hands on her. "Are you okay?" his voice not hiding his concern.

"I'll be fine. I can't, I can't get the seat belt undone," she said through tears.

"It's okay, we'll get you out, okay?"

" 'kay, " she said closing her eyes.

"No, keep your eyes open okay?" He said to her. "Roy, I need you to get on the other side of her okay?"

"You got it, Felicity look at Oliver and close your eyes," again she followed instructions and soon she felt the car move a little and felt Roy's hands. "Oliver, how do you want to do this?"

"On three, cut the seatbelt, I'll grab her from here okay?"

"Okay," he said. Felicity took a deep breath. "We got you Blondie, you're gonna be okay."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah," he said positioning himself to grab her before she fell.

"I'm not feeling so good," she said.

"Okay, just hold on a little bit longer okay? Roy," he said reassuring her. Roy and Oliver looked at each other and Roy began cutting the seat belt and soon she was loose and Oliver held her before she fell. He helped her out and into his arms, she cried into the crook of his neck. "Shh, you're okay, I got you. I will always have you."

When she calmed down a little he helped her up, she swayed and collapsed into his arms. He picked her up and kept his panic under control, Roy opened the back door of the SUV and closed it after them.

"Roy, I want him contained. I will deal with him personally later."

"Yes Sir," he said giving the command to the other men. He drove them back to the mansion where Oliver carried her into their room. John and Sara came and checked on her and soon Oliver left the room with Sara and went to go check on Anatoly. The bullet had gone clear through, not damaging anything and he was resting in one of the guest rooms.

Oliver made his way to the playroom where he found Klara comforting both girls. She made eye contact with him and she smiled at him. The respect she had for the Queen's grew a thousand times that day. Hope opened her eyes and saw her dad and went running towards him and he easily picked her up in his arms and she cried into the crook of his neck.

"Mama?" She asked quietly.

"She's okay, she's sleeping."

"The bad man gone?"

"He's gone baby, he's gone."

"Pop-pop okay?"

"He's fine baby, everyone's fine. I love you."

"Love you."

"I think it's time for a nap girls."

"Okay," both Hope and Nora said not arguing. They held hands as Klara followed behind them.

"I'll put them down and come and find you, yes?" Klara asked.

"My room, I need to check on Felicity," he said rubbing his face in exhaustion.

He made his way back to his bedroom where John was waiting outside pacing and wringing his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oliver, we need to get her to a hospital."

He didn't say a word and when he walked into the bedroom he understood why, Sara was helping her change out of her jeans blood covered her thighs and she was crying and shaking. He quickly helped the two of them and carried her into the car. They rushed to the hospital and she was quickly taken away.

"Did you know?" He asked Sara.


	14. Chapter 14

**To the person who said that I was horrible for making her go through a miscarriage…listen. I myself have gone through three miscarriages myself, I have something called PCOS (Poly-Cystic Ovarian Syndrome) so I know how it feels. Right now, we're trying to have a baby and are struggling, so forgive me for not giving a damn what you have to think. I write for fun, I write because I like it and people like you are the reason there are FanFiction writers who no longer want to share their works to the world.**

 **Now, on a positive note, one or two more chapters and then I will start on the sequel. I love you all….even you person who messaged me. So on with the show.**

14.

"Did you know?" He asked Sara. She began to wring her hands in front of her, one of her nervousness ticks.

"She wanted to keep it a surprise, she was going to tell you at your birthday party on Friday. I should've told you."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and paced, waiting to hear news. He couldn't be mad at Sara, Felicity had asked her to keep it a secret. About an hour later a doctor walked out through the double doors with a nurse next to him holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Queen, I assume?" He said.

"Yes, my wife?"

"Is fine," he said shaking Oliver's hand.

"The baby?"

"Healthy as a horse. She was experiencing some bleeding but no miscarriage. I have told her bed rest and no stress for a week, two weeks at most and to see her OB in a few days. She was lucky sir any longer and she may have lost it. We're going to keep her overnight and finish the fluids and the medication but other than that you're free to see her."

"Thank you."

Oliver followed the nurse down the hall and into the room, she was laying there with her eyes closed, IV in her arm and her hair like a golden halo. He let out a sigh of relief and thanked God for keeping his child safe. He leaned over kissing her on the forehead, she smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said, her voice quiet.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine now, so I guess the cat's out of the bag?"

"Yes, I wish you would've told me earlier. I would've killed him before he got you in the car. Sara the only one who knew?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend. She helped me plan the surprise. The baby is okay the doctor said. He's okay."

"He?"

"I think it's a boy."

"A boy," he smiled kissing her on the lips.

"Hope?"

"Home with Klara and Nora, everyone's okay even your father. John's going to the house and he's going to get us an overnight bag and we can FaceTime Hope before she goes to bed. I'll deal with everything tomorrow."

"The guards?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"I have Roy making arrangements for the families."

"I'm sorry," she said tearing up and looking away, he reached over and took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"You don't ever have to be sorry, this wasn't your fault. The men would die for you and Hope any day of the week okay?" She nodded in agreement.

Two hours later John arrived with an overnight bag and Felicity's tablet and food, real food Felicity said. Once the nurse came in to check on her and help her change into her pajamas she laid back on the bed. John now knew about the pregnancy and promised he wouldn't tell anyone. After eating they FaceTimed with Hope and then she took the pills the nurse gave her and soon she was asleep. Oliver couldn't sleep, he kept replaying the accident and seeing her bleeding over and over again.

Around three am a nurse came in to check on her and smiled at Oliver. By noon they were home, Oliver hovering over her as she went to their room. The next few days were spent as a slumber party, as they told Hope. The only time he left was to 'get food' he would say, but she really knew it was to torture Nickoli. She couldn't be mad at him for being who he was, for doing what he did to protect his family.

On Thursday, he slipped into their bedroom a little passed three in the morning, Hope was snoring next to her and she couldn't sleep. She followed his figure into the bathroom and soon climbed out of bed. In the bathroom she found him gripping the countertop, his knuckles were bloody, his hands were bloody and his shirt completely bloody.

"It's done," she said, he didn't say anything he nodded in agreement. She knew anytime he took a life it took a little bit for him to get back to normal.

"You're all safe now," he said sighing "Slade's telling Klara when he gets home to her."

"Good, I want her safe. Slade is good for her. Now, I need you to take all of this off and get in the shower."

"Yes ma'am," he said kissing her. She disposed

By Saturday, Oliver's birthday she was antsy, she wanted to walk around and do whatever she wanted without her 'helicopter husband' she had begun to call him, which only made him angry. She wore a simple dress with her flats, at Oliver's insistence, and sat most of the time. When Hope went up to him and handed him his final present, the onesie that said "Future Queen #2" he smiled at her. The guests went crazy and surrounded her and congratulated the two of them. Her mother squealed and her father was thrilled and still hurting squeezed her hand.

Slade looked at Klara and led her away from the rest of the guests, outside to the gazebo where he had first seen her. He held her hand and soon dropped down to his knee looking up at her, she put her hand over her mouth as she began to cry.

"Klara, you are the most amazing woman in the world. After everything you've been through I promise you that I will always treat you like the queen you deserve to be treated as and promise to treat Nora as the princess she truly is. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, will you marry me?"

"YES!" She cried out kissing him back. He placed the ring on her finger, knowing he would always protect her with everything in his being, seeing Oliver kill Nickoli with his bare hands solidified that. "This doesn't mean I'm quitting my job with Felicity," she said through a soft laugh.

"I would never do that to you, I only want to help you grow and never control you."

***** 7 ½ Months Later *****

Oliver and Slade were dealing with a huge trade with the Italians when his phone began to ring. Oliver sent it to voicemail, not bothering to check the screen. Slade's phone began to ring, he ignored it. They continued their meeting and about half an hour later, Roy walked into the meeting. Oliver gave him a look and then excused himself from the table.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, his voice low.

"Her water broke, they're on their way to the hospital now."

"She's not due for a couple of more weeks. Get ready to leave," he said to Roy and walked over to the table. "Gentlemen, I trust Mr. Wilson with my decisions, I need to leave."

"Mr. Queen, is everything alright? This is abnormal. Maybe we should postpone this meeting."

"Gentlemen, everything is alright. My wife has been taken to the hospital to give birth to our son."

"Oh," Bertinelli smiled at him. "Congratulations, we can continue with Mr. Wilson."

"Thank you, Slade."

"Go, I'll see you there later on."

Oliver made his way outside and climbed into the SUV with Roy, he looked at his phone he had missed calls and texts from Sara, Klara and Felicity, man he was in trouble. He called Sara back and could hear Felicity yelling in the background.

"Where are you?" Sara asked.

"On my way to the hospital. How is she?"

"You need to get your ass here, she's asked me to kick your ass."

"Tell her I'm sorry, we're about twenty minutes out."

"Tell Roy to step on it," she growled into the phone and hung up. Roy stepped on the gas a little harder and soon had Oliver at the hospital. He rushed up to the maternity ward, scaring the nurse at the station who quickly showed him the room Felicity was in. When he opened the door she was standing up, her arms around Sara's shoulders breathing through a contraction and swaying side to side.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she yelled at him.

"I was at the meeting I told you this morning, I'm sorry."

"Do not say you're sorry right now, ow, ow, ow," she said gripping her pregnant belly.

"I got you, I'm here now."

"They're getting closer together, they're about three maybe four minutes apart. Remind me to stay on birth control for the rest of my life." Sara said walking out into the hallway.

Both Klara and Felicity huffed at her.

"Should you be here?" he asked Klara, who was pregnant herself.

"I'm fine. The girls are with Donna and John has their security detail."

"Okay," he said switching places with Sara. "Hey," he said to her, she looked at him, sweat gleaming on her forehead.

"Hi," she said pain evident on her face.

"WE can do this together okay? You are amazing, you are the strongest most badass woman I know. I love you more than anything in this world."

She was crying now.

"Stupid hormones, I love you, owwww," she said crying into his chest. He helped get her back into the bed and a nurse came in to check on her.

"I'm going to go get Doctor Thatcher, do not go anywhere," she said running away. Not even two minutes later Doctor Thatcher walked in the room and the room hustled as other nurses walked in. She sat down to check on Felicity's progress.

"This baby is in a hurry," she said as the nurse helped her gown up.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"She's crowned already," Doctor Thatcher said placing Felicity's fit in the stirrups, Felicity was quiet and concentrating. "Felicity, when I tell you to push I need you to give me a good one okay?" Felicity didn't say anything, she just nodded and soon took another deep breath. "Okay Felicity here we go and big push," and she did and soon the room was filled with the baby's cries and screams.

Felicity fell back against the pillow on the bed panting as the nurses took the baby to get cleaned up. He kissed her on the forehead, much like he had done with Hope. The nurse brought the cleaned up baby all eight pounds and nine ounces and twenty two inches of him and placed him in her arms and he quickly quieted down.

"Hello little man," she said sweetly. The baby blinked at her slowly and yawned. "Oliver," Felicity said.

"Yeah," he replied cooing at the baby.

"Take the baby," she said seriously.

"What's-" was all he managed to say before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp, Oliver took the baby in his arms as Klara and her were ushered to the side of the room while Doctor Thatcher yelled out commands. Soon they left the room with Felicity on the stretcher and leaving Oliver completely dumbstruck with a nurse in front of him who took the now sleeping baby out of his arms.

He was panicking, his wife, the love of his life had just given birth and had passed out and was rushed out the room with no explanation. Klara sat him down on the couch while the nurse explained what was going on. Oliver was frozen, no emotion on his face, his hands shaking. After a while a nurse came into the room with Doctor Thatcher following after her, Oliver stood up panic on his face.

"She's fine," she said and Oliver lost it and began to cry. "She had what we call a postpartum hemorrhage. We did everything we could and stopped the bleeding. We've had to give her IV treatments, blood transfusion and we did a uterine massage. She's in recovery now and will be up here soon, she's going to have some soreness and recovery may be a little longer but she's safe and she will be able to have more children in the future, if you both wish."

Oliver sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands and Klara soothed him.

"I'm here all night and will be checking on her every two hours. She'll be here before you know it."

She left the room and Oliver soon relaxed when his son was placed in his arms. True to her word Felicity was rolled into the room, she was still asleep. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, careful not to jostle the IV's in her. He had almost lost her again and his heart would never be able to take it if he lost her or Hope or their son.

"Hey," he heard her say softly and looked down to her blue eyes, "guess I didn't die, cool."

"Not funny, you using my lines."

"How is everyone?"

"Our son is healthy, Doctor Thatcher will be checking on you throughout the night. You had something called a post, um," his brow furrowed.

"A postpartum hemorrhage," she said.

"Yeah, that. But you're okay now she said."

"Good, good, now can I hold my son again?"

"Oh, yeah." He placed the baby in her arms and he instantly snuggled closer to her, the baby opened his eyes and she began to nurse him.

"We're okay, we're going to be okay."

"Yeah, yeah we are. I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

**This is it for Part One of this series. I had no idea so many of you liked this story. I'm just happy I was able to finish it. Part 2 should be up probably within the next week. Until then. Peace, Love and Blessings.**

15.

\- Three Months Later -

"Hope Dearden Queen if I catch running one more time, so help me God!" Felicity yelled at the running three year old, the door to Oliver's office opened and he caught her and picked her up in his arms, she was giggling.

"Why is she naked?" he asked confused.

"Because your daughter has decided that she doesn't want to get dressed for her birthday party, your son has decided to throw up on me and I honestly have had it for the day and it's not even ten am yet."

Oliver smiled and held the squirming child in his arms and walked over to her and kissed her. Jonathan, their almost three month old was making bubbles with his mouth.

"Hey, go get changed, give Jonathan to Tanja and I'll take care of the wild child, okay?"

"Okay," Felicity sighed as she walked away towards Tanja.

"Now, Hope will you explain to me why you think it's perfectly acceptable to be naked and running away from mommy?"

"It's my birthday daddy," she said matter-of-fact like.

"Just because it's your birthday it doesn't mean you can run around naked. You are a princess and princess' do not run around naked do they?" Hope pondered for a moment and shook her head no. "Now, we are going to get you in a princess dress, your guests will be here soon for your birthday party."

"Okay da-da."

That never would get old to him, his child calling him da-da. His life was perfect, if you would've asked him five years ago if this was where he would be he may have laughed in your face telling you that you were crazy and now, he wouldn't change anything. He took Hope to her bedroom and helped tame her from a wild child to a beautiful princess, her blonde curls framing her chubby face.

"Da-da?" she asked as she held onto his shoulder while stepping into her underwear.

"Yes," he said concentrating.

"Do you love mommy?"

"Yes baby, why do you ask?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes baby, why? What's wrong? Why would you think that?"

"I just don't see you with us anymore? You're always with Pop-Pop or Uncle John," she said looking sad and looking away.

"Baby, look at me," he said turning her face so she would look at him, "I love all of you more than you will ever know. I promise, I will spend more time with you, okay?"

"Pwomise?"

"Pwomise," he said hugging her. "Now, let's figure this dress out okay?"

He finally got her dressed and she took off running with Aunt Sara, he headed towards the bedroom. When he got there he smiled closing the door behind him. Felicity was on her back on the bed, asleep and in a towel, she was exhausted. He locked the door deciding he would wake her up the way he used to. He took off his clothes and made his way towards Felicity, he positioned himself between her legs waking her up when he thrusted inside of her.

"Oh!" she said.

Minutes later when they were both exhausted and spent they heard a knock on the door.

"Oliver? Felicity? Is everything alright?" John asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Oliver replied.

"Um, Hope that you guys were hurt," he said clearing his throat, he looked down at Felicity who was turning beat red.

"Nope, we're fine, we'll be out soon."

"Okay."

"We've scarred our daughter for life."

"Let's take a shower and get ready," he said helping her get up and into the shower. The shower was quick and soon they were dressing, Felicity in a white sundress with pastel flowers over the bottom and Oliver in khaki's and a white button down shirt. Downstairs they found Hope sitting at the breakfast bar talking animatedly to Tanja who was holding baby Jonathan in her arms.

"Mama, da-da you okay?"

"We're fine sweetie, you did good finding Uncle Dig," Oliver said scooping her up in his arms.

"Okay, does that mean I get a cookie?" she asked batting her eyelashes at her dad.

"Maybe, I'll think about it," Felicity said.

Soon guests were arriving and her mom was holding Tommy while she stood talking with the guests as Hope ran around playing. Oliver and her locked eyes, she smiled, she couldn't have asked for a better life than this. She had two amazing children, a fantastic life and an amazing husband. After the birthday party both kids were tuckered out and she was putting Hope's presents away when Oliver snuck in behind her.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"Are you almost done in here? I wanted to spend some more "adult time."

"Yeah, I'll meet you in a few minutes."

She finished tucking Hope into bed and kissed her on the forehead, turning on her night light and leaving her bedroom. In her bedroom she found Oliver sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and just motioned for her to come closer to him, she did standing in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her laying his head on her stomach.

"You okay?" she asked raking her nails through his hair.

"Yeah, thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me this life, for everything you are the best partner anyone could ask for."

She smiled at him leaning down to kiss him, pushing him back onto the bed, straddling him in the process. This was one of his favorite things she did, she was in control and he let her be. Nothing in the world mattered at that moment other than the two of them getting lost in the moment. This was their life and with the two of them together nothing could stop them.

 **This is it for part 1, started working on part 2, set in the future. I'm thinking Hope is a teenager and their struggles with her and a new threat.**


End file.
